


Reckless Souls

by FicticiousDelicious



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anger, Complete, Counseling, DO NOT REPOST MY FANWORKS, Depression, Dogs, Drugs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Homosexuality, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Prostitution, Psychotherapy, Punk, Sex, Slash, Teenage Rebellion, Therapy, Twins, city life, fraternal twins, psychologist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicticiousDelicious/pseuds/FicticiousDelicious
Summary: Someone doesn't think fucking their therapist is a bad idea...if it gets them out of talking to him about feelings. Fraternal twin brothers Grimmjow and Bazzard are the punks from hell. Ichigo, a city-dwelling psychologist, is assigned by a court to help the hellions but they are the epitome of rebellious..All characters are adults!This story is COMPLETE!This is an Ao3 exclusive story! You'll only find it here.!!Disclaimer!! I do not own the characters mentioned in Reckless Souls nor do I make any profit of any kind from their mention. Ownership of these Bleach characters goes to Tite Kubo. All Characters © Tite KuboDeviantArt.com/FicticiousDelicious or FicticiousDelicious.Tumblr.com





	1. Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suggest listening to wave and punk rock while reading this. This story was originally supposed to be a oneshot without separate parts but when I realized it was fifty-six approx. pages long in Word my brain slapped me and said 'what the hell're ya doin'?' So I broke it into parts to make it more readable. It's funny, it's sad, it's risque. Enjoy.
> 
> Warnings per this chapter: city train rides are not usually this nice, punks being punks

Think about the hardest decision you’ve ever had to make; was it easy to figure which one? Was it hard to remember? Now imagine the nature of that and apply it toward choosing between two things…your life or your career… Maybe these were components of the decision you were already thinking of. As a psychologist, psychotherapist I don’t believe in easy choices or at least I know that every ‘easy’ choice has a sort of consequence. Why I chose my career is so that people can make sense of their lives. No one troubled means less than anyone else…

Somewhere on a decently long train ride soft wave music plays for just one person…the electro sounds lightly carry an easy thrumming tune as the train’s car travels above ground and high on a track around a dense city; delicate chimes to single hard hits of bass to futuristic sounds and occasionally a sweetly distorted voice play through songs… A young man with sky blue hair, expensive blue-grey headphones nestled up to his ears and a neutral expression is looking out of the train car’s window as he hogs two seats with his back against one and feet up on the opposing other. The day is bright but all he can think about is jumping off of the train. Beside him is another young person…of the same gender, same age and same height – also listening to music though through headphones that are cheaply taped together. The growl of guitars and metal music pounds as the pads of these don’t lock in the sound well, and this other young person never seems satisfied with a song, brushing his partially falling pink mohawk aside to see, and constantly changing tracks. He sits in the seat beside the other’s feet and has his stretched out to the seat across as well and stares at his _brother_ and sighs as the light and shadow of the buildings and poles beside the train tracks flicker through the windows…eventually he looks out of the train car’s window too. Their bodies jostle slightly with the travel of the train – together. Springtime, it was a huge season for gardens and landscaping where their city planted and grew all sorts of beautiful greenery and flowers – especially to surround their train systems. The two eighteen-year-olds were thinking the same thing: if only they could hide away in the nature of the city and find a way out of this.

Fraternal twins named Bazzard, with a usually erected pink mohawk, and Grimmjow, with messy sky hued blue hair, stepped off of the city train at their correct stop. There were a ton of people to push through on the platform and now they were just glad not to be sitting around with crappy things to think about. Once out of the large boarding crowd and to some stairs Bazz smacked Grimmjow on the side of the head playfully and went running. That instant Grimmjow gave chase, yelling profanities. Their headphones dropped down around their necks as they bumped into a few people and went recklessly around to a sidewalk and ran along the streets by hotels, hair salons, restaurants, bodegas and pavilions that their city was famous for. They forgot about their problems and Grimmjow eventually caught up to his brother, smacking him back with a chuckle and then dodging Bazz in order to get ahead and not be ‘it’ again. People shouted or complained as the teenagers went by recklessly, but it didn’t matter – they were in their own world.

After ten minutes Grimmjow halted his stride at a huge glassy skyscraper’s ground floor doors, he hunched over panting and put his hands on his knees where they showed through his exceptionally ripped jeans. These flat skater’s tennis shoes were not comfortable to run in, but between those and his feet they’d done their job well because Bazz still hadn’t tagged him and he hadn’t lost a shoe. The other major component to Grimmjow’s wardrobe was a plain t-shirt stained with tie-dye – dark blue and aqua colors. Some of the colors were bleeding onto his skin because of sweat and he vaguely noticed as he had a second to catch his breath. “Ah damnit…” He looked at a stain on his arm.

Bazz was a few seconds behind and rambunctiously came up behind his brother and kneed him in the ass. “I gotcha!” Finally! This one was wearing jeans that weren’t just ripped at the knees, they were half _torn off_ into shorts with shredded ends at the knees and black socks folded down to the edge of some beat-up dress shoes with holes and scuffs and a t-shirt that affectionately said ‘this’ on the front and ‘ass’ on the back in some kind of secondhand paint. Bazz panted too; that had been a hard run.

“Ooof! HEY! I have to sit on that, fucker!” Grimmjow whirled with complaint just as some business-looking women were walking out of the skyscraper’s main entrance; their heels click-clacked along the pavement and they tried to ignore the scruffy looking teenagers. Grimmjow gawked, but he wasn’t badly embarrassed.

“HEY WAIT! I LIKE YOUR SHOES!” Bazz bellowed after them, not intending to really be rude just to have some fun. He was pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket.

Grimmjow didn’t chime in as the women were walking away a little bit faster but he was amused. “Damn…” he muttered, glancing at Bazz lighting up a quick smoke. “The hell’d you get those?”

“Friend.”

“Well, _share!_” Grimmjow demanded from his brother and they shared a cigarette for five minutes then went inside of the glassy skyscraper. Off to an appointment perhaps. With wide eyes they stared around at the décor, shiny metal, hard carpet, plants and all sorts of nicely dressed people walking through the lobby. They could see straight up to nearly the top of the fifty-story building from the lobby floor. This had better be the right building…checking a directory was in order and eventually they found the name of the private practice that they needed. Thirtieth floor, Peace of Mind Therapy and Counseling. Next challenge was the elevator. It was crowded and they put their headphones back on until they got a chance to get off on their floor and stepped out of the elevator with a couple of other people. Bazz elbowed Grimmjow. Grimmjow elbowed his brother back and pulled off his headphones, trying to point them in the right direction for the suite number; they almost walked past it but Bazz noticed and yanked Grimmjow back by the collar of his shirt – half choking him.

“Urgh! Man, le’go!”

Bazz got his hand smacked away as Grimmjow retaliated and they just stood in front of the door with its suite number on a simple plaque and two businesses’ decorative plaques below. Peace of Mind Therapy and Counseling was one. Solace and Solstice Massage was another. The brothers looked at each other, then looked to see if anyone was nearby and started talking in softer voices with both of their pairs of headphones around their necks. Bazz looked sort of unhappy, “This sucks.”

“Yeah well…we don’t have a choice, _do we?_” Grimmjow was absolutely being rhetorical, he wasn’t happy about this agreement either.

It didn’t seem like Bazz picked up on that. “We could run away and live in the country where the roads are dirt and the weed is tall and nothing else matters.”

“You couldn’t afford pot if we ran away! And the fucking cops would come looking for us.”

“Sssht!” Bazz scowled. “You’re going to think differently after this. It’s gonna suck. They’re gonna put us on pills and make us look normal and all of that crappy shit, and if we don’t-”

Grimmjow lowered his voice again and interrupted with a hiss of anger, “We just lie. We don’t have to change. We just lie to make them _think_ we’re going to behave.”

This was like the oldest trick in the book… Bazz looked at the door again; he couldn’t disagree with that plan. “Fuck…” He moved a hand to the handle and slowly pushed it down, it was unlocked and Bazz made his way in first with a tinkling of bells and into a surprisingly serene waiting room with low lighting, a front desk for the people working, a leather couch with pillows, fake electronic candles, a fish tank, water feature and bamboo plants plus white noise playing on a speaker somewhere. Grimmjow stepped in behind Bazz. The brothers’ eyes searched the room curiously. There was no one here? Two doors were across the small waiting room area and both were closed. They could vaguely hear someone crying from behind one of them. “Uuuuh…I forgot to piss. I’ll be right back.” Bazz clapped Grimmjow on the shoulder and pushed his brother further into the room.

Read ALL my fanfictions on ArchiveofOurOwn.org. Art via: DeviantArt.com/FicticiousDelicious or FicticiousDelicious.Tumblr.com


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings per this chapter: punks being punks, harassment

Grimmjow’s feet stumbled a step or two on the carpet and he turned and growled as Bazz made his way straight back out into the hall. Just as the waiting room’s door closed with another tinkle of bells the crying stopped and one of the office doors opened and a woman with sea-green hair peeked out. Grimmjow’s sight snapped to her when he heard a soft voice talking to him.

“You can have a seat, he’ll be done with his other client soon.” She smiled broadly. She had a face as sweet as her voice sounded, full and happy too. She hadn’t been the one crying for sure.

Grimmjow went from a little hot under the collar at his twin brother to just plain anxious as he nodded at the pretty lady who then ducked back into her room and closed her door quietly. The blue-haired young man made his way toward the fish tank and observed the water feature pouring down over it; the tank and feature were separate but it hadn’t looked that way at first. He couldn’t name the fish in the tank but they looked expensive in their big water-filled home. He opened his mouth like he was growling at the fish but they weren’t scared of him and continued swimming the same. Grimmjow sighed of boredom and wandered around the waiting room, locating the speaker playing white noise and a watercooler beside the front desk. After considering pouring water on the speaker, deciding not to, he drank several cups worth of water quickly and tossed a disposable cup into the trash so that he could have an excuse to go to the bathroom in the middle of the meeting; Bazz was stupid for going now and wasting that opportunity, and speaking of which…

Bazz returned after about seven minutes and he smelled like…

Weed. “Are you _serious?_” Grimmjow hissed at his brother quietly. “Where the hell is _my_ hit?” He didn’t care that Bazz had toked up in a public bathroom somewhere, he cared that he wasn’t included.

“Chill bro…it’s not very good pot.” Bazz smelled a bit skunky but he didn’t look or act terribly high so maybe he was telling the truth. The drug of choice wasn’t illegal but it definitely was going to make a certain impression, not that Bazz actually cared what a wimpy psychologist thought. “You like coke more anyway.”

“Shut _up_,” Grimmjow hissed. They almost swallowed their tongues when the second office door in the suite opened and an orange-haired man waved ‘farewell’ to a pale gentleman in a suit with brown hair who walked with his nose up proudly not looking at the teenagers as he left. Grimmjow had started silently staring at the man remaining, could only assume that was the psychologist…who had orange fiery hair, glasses, a light sweater and some casual kind of slacks and nice leather slip-on loafers on that seemed like tennis shoes without laces. Was _this guy_ really their psychologist? He looked like a proper pansy and Grimmjow tried to tell himself that he wasn’t a little aroused by that but it wasn’t working.

Bazz watched the haughty client leave, tempted to tease but not committing to that urge, before looking at the orange-haired man with an equally detailed but scrutinous eye as his brother was already. “Was that dude _actually_ crying? We heard someone _bawling_ their eyes out.”

The proper man remaining’s eyes halved themselves calmly as he watched the teenager who’d asked a blatantly rude question. “Well I don’t talk about anyone’s business to anyone else so I can’t really say.” The psychologist smiled slightly…already able to tell that these two were going to be challenging.

Seeing that kindly-tolerant demeanor Grimmjow felt his dick jump. He stood with bad posture and hands in pockets so he could hide it and didn’t say a word, looking neutral if not far on the side of unhappy.

Bazz wasn’t admitting it either but this psychologist guy was nice to look at for shallow reasons…he was still pissed to be here at all but he was happy to tease their psychologist and rag on him for entertainment. “What’s your name? Dapper Dork?” He unplugged his headphones that were playing music he hadn’t been listening to since they’d arrived and wrapped the cord around his neck loosely.

“Doctor Dweeb,” Grimmjow corrected just as shallowly.

Oh boy… “My name’s Ichigo Kurosaki.”

“Do you know ours? Our _names_.” Bazz’s tone was testy and condescending.

This was going to be a quiz, huh? Ichigo was alright with that, or at least he thought he was. “Yes I do, but if you both want to come in and sit down so that we don’t disturb my associate and _her_ client you can introduce yourselves in person.” Ichigo turned around and went back into his office to let them follow along when they were ready.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and sauntered forward with Bazz near his same stride. “Lies…” he whispered to his brother just before they went into a much brighter room with white and grey walls, bookcases filled with novels and textbooks, a small desk and chair with a closed laptop, three huge couches and a short glass table between the couches with magazines under its glassy surface. Three boxes of tissues sat on top of the short table. Grimmjow waited at the door and shut it behind his brother, not giving the psychologist a chance to do it for him. He glared at the middle-aged man vaguely when Ichigo looked like he might try to get the door for them.

Immediately smelling the cigarette smoke and weed and getting nasty looks, Ichigo had given up on the door and was nearby offering a handshake that unsurprisingly got ignored by _both_ brothers… So the psychologist wandered off to a couch as soon as he realized that they weren’t even close to interested in manners. A challenge indeed.

Bazz flopped down on a couch long-ways directly across from the one that their psychologist chose to seat himself on and snapped up a particular tissue box. As his brother was headed by to sit on the remaining couch Bazz tapped Grimmjow harshly handing over the tissue box which Grimmjow took and then Bazz reached to take one for himself.

Ichigo hadn’t missed the signs of the protective bond that these two shared.

“People go through this many?” Grimmjow asked in a muttered question as he stared at the box his brother had insisted on him taking while sitting down properly on the large couch adjacent to the others. He wouldn’t have kept the box if he didn’t have a boner to hide.

“Eventually.” Their psychologist’s voice was positive despite the testing nature of the question.

Bazz flicked the last tissue box toward their psychologist. “And one for you,” he suggested in a mildly confrontational tone of voice.

Ichigo’s face stayed pleasant but he lifted his brows just slightly. “Thank you.”

Bazz tipped his head in a sort of bow… So welcome.

Hunched in posture Grimmjow swallowed and looked away to the floor, tapping the fingers of one hand on the tissue box on his lap. This was the world’s most comfortably plush couch and yet he was still vastly uncomfortable.

“As I mentioned I’m Ichigo.” The man’s tone stayed effortlessly chipper. “I’m a psychologist and I work with people using psychotherapy and counseling.”

“You feed crazy people drugs?” Bazz pressed with a sneer.

This wasn’t an uncommon misconception but Ichigo also felt like he was being tested. “Nope, a _psychiatrist’s_ job would entail that and I can recommend one if either of you want, but I’m a _psychologist_ and my methods are something called ‘talk therapy’ or psychotherapy and I also counsel. Basically this means what I do for therapy and counseling is of the mind and not medical however I can diagnose mental issues. Does that clear it up?”

“So you’re a fuckin’ psycho?” Bazz jabbed again.

Grimmjow observed with caustic glances at the middle-aged man.

“_Psychologist_. What would you like me to call you?” Ichigo gestured at the twin with a pink mohawk. “You first.”

“My name’s none of your Bazz-ness.” Bazz smirked and lounged back on the couch with his arms broad apart and feet in his sneakers rudely pressing into the arm of his couch. “I’m just kidding! Call me ‘Bazz’.” He smiled but it wasn’t a real smile.

Ichigo nodded his head and looked toward the other brother who wasn’t looking at them but sullenly staring at the floor.

Bazz looked too and gave an indicating whistle at his brother. “Earth to blue.”

“What?” Grimmjow snapped as he looked up with a neutral expression and glared at both of them. Bazz loved to introduce himself but Grimmjow…much less so.

“What would you like me to call you?” Ichigo repeated politely and nicely.

“Princess,” Grimmjow snarled while his brother broke into a small fit of laughter.

An irritation got buried under the opportunity to just get introductions done but Ichigo was hopeful for better progress. These boys weren’t paying for their therapy themselves, the city was, so he got paid either way but Ichigo actually did like his career and helping people solve their problems. “Are you sure?”

“Positive,” Grimmjow’s eyes maintained a piercing glare. For a second he saw the middle-aged psychologist give a mildly mixed response by pressing his lips together then stopping and looking back at Bazz. Grimmjow knew this man was struggling with them already. Good. He was going to make it even harder.

“And you’re brothers?” Ichigo asked to confirm.

“Yeah,” Bazz was on that answer in a second as he continued to lounge.

“Well it’s interesting to meet you guys.” Ichigo dropped talking formally to get them to listen better, hopefully, and relaxed back on his couch. “I hate to rub a sore subject but you both know why you’re here correct?”

“Do you know?” Grimmjow snapped.

“Actually only vaguely.” The court appointed representative for these brothers had asked about Ichigo’s specializations as a psychologist rather than sharing specific details about his clients but his psychotherapy dealt with rehabilitation and addictions so it was a little obvious by that why a court might ask him to be in charge of helping these two…considering that the brothers presently smelled like two things that were commonly vices. “Would you like to tell me instead?”

Grimmjow relaxed against the back of the couch and looked at a wall. No he would not.

Bazz stared at the ceiling. Him neither.

Ichigo had just lost both of their attention. He internally sighed. “Well needless to say this is your time, but you only have an hour…what you both do with it is up to you but I would like to help even if you have to be here…” The teenagers didn’t look at him, didn’t say anything and both frowned at different things around the room. Ichigo forced himself not to sigh again, it wasn’t going to do any good. He stood up, moving toward his small desk and procured packets of paperwork and two pens from it and brought a pen and packet over to Bazz first, standing beside the young man with them held out.

Bazz seemed fine enough with being handed this thing and took them, staring at the packet. “What is this? Your fuckin’ bible?”

“Nope,” Ichigo responded quickly. “These are contracts and acknowledgements, basically what I can and cannot do with your information and some warnings about cancellation fees and things you legally have a right to know about psychotherapy. If you’re comfortable with me sign them or you can read these and bring them back next time if you like. If you’re not comfortable I’ll let authorities know and they’ll look for another psychologist,” wandering past Bazz toward Grimmjow the psychologist didn’t get too close because Grimmjow looked at him aggressively. Ichigo offered the same packet and pen treatment to the other young man with a fair upbeat expression.

“Quit smiling. It’s so fake, this _isn’t_ a good situation.” Grimmjow snarled.

“Oh c’mon. It’s not like being ticked off is going to help you.” Ichigo shook the packet in front of Grimmjow who eventually grabbed it with a crinkle and snatched the pen too. Successful with at least one thing yet the orange-haired man walked back over to where he’d been sitting on his own couch before and sat down again. “The biggest thing I’d like you to remember is that I _can’t_ tell anyone what you two say to me unless it’s actively threatening to harm yourselves or someone else. Got it? Anything you say-”

“Can and will be used against you in a court of law,” Bazz taunted.

“Absolutely not. Your trial _ended_ for all I know. This is the aftermath,” Ichigo assured. “It’s time to help you two out, not scrutinize whether you did what some court thinks you did.”

“Where’s your certification?” Grimmjow growled, still hard into picking on their psychologist.

Quite tolerant still Ichigo tilted his body and pointed toward a corner of the room by his desk.

“Why the hell’s it over there? I wanna read it, make sure you’re not a _fake_,” Grimmjow maintained.

Ichigo held in a chuckle…he’d used a lot of time and paid a lot of money to get that PsyD degree for that certification license and it was certainly _real_. “Well go right ahead. I keep it there to lessen the feeling that you’re in a psychologist’s office.”

Grimmjow held his paperwork and pen in a fist and got up to walk over and pretend like he was actually interested in reading the document. He’d gotten his boner to relax so he wasn’t worried about that showing anymore. As he stood by the psychologist’s desk and tuned out Ichigo talking to them more about what signing the packet meant and legal obligations, contacts and phone numbers and his brother Bazz continuing to grill the orange-haired man…Grimmjow skimmed the framed paper and noticed a series of photographs on the wall by the desk where an expensive, thin laptop was laid. There were several of this man and a Labrador type dog, the same man with two girls that looked similar – probably family, one where this man was wearing a tux next to an older man in a tux as well that looked like this guy’s dad and finally one with just this man standing in trunks at some ocean and posing for a picture in broad daylight. Their psychologist looked just a little younger in that last one. Grimmjow lifted the last picture…as in took it _off_ the wall in a flawless swipe and put it in his pocket.

Ichigo was plenty distracted with Bazz but he noticed the other brother lingering by his desk eventually and cleared his throat a bit with an expectant sort of stare. “Why don’t I call you by your birth name instead?”

Grimmjow’s eyes slid over calmly…calmly but still just as grouchy. Grimmjow moved away from the desk and ignored their psychologist as the one brother went to a wall, flipping through the packet he still had and signing and filling out every line without reading the packet at all then tossed it on the short table with the pen and went to sit down again. The pen had bounced onto the floor.

Ichigo sighed and collected pen off of the floor and then the packet…if that was how this brother wanted to be then _fine_.

Bazz rolled his eyes at his brother’s behavior and started signing his own packet after actually reading some of it.

“So you’re related by blood?” Ichigo tried to get them to talk about themselves.

“We’re twins,” Bazz replied vaguely irritably while writing his name and a date that was hopefully today’s.

“Oh!” Ichigo looked actually surprised, “I wouldn’t have guessed. You two don’t look alike.”

“We’re fraternal twins, _stupid_. So yeah,” Bazz handed back the boring-ass packet with crinkle and kept the pen; he needed another one. “We aren’t alike at all.”

“Well that’s cool.” Ichigo sat forward with a slouch and elbows on his knees…sort of like a youth might. “That means you’re each your own man, right?”

Bazz began grinning but he was the only one that pep-talk seemed to start working on. “Fuck yeah I am, but my brother’s no sidekick, you know?”

Continuing to smile Ichigo nodded in a friendly manner, “Of course Bazz and…” Ichigo’s eyes shifted toward Grimmjow who was watching him eerily closely for some reason now.

“Princess,” the young man adjacent mentioned with a slightly less peeved tone of voice. Grimmjow started tapping his heel as he sat on the couch; right on time…he had to piss. If only it could be on this guy’s shoes…that would be cruelly amusing.

Ichigo nodded, “You’re not happy to talk to me at all. Are you ok?”

Grimmjow cocked his jaw. “The fuck’re you psycho-counseling us for anyway?”

Ichigo straightened up just a little, “’Talk therapy’, and other than it being legal requirement for you two by a court’s order I actually care.”

“You care?!” Grimmjow kept going… “Care about _money?_ Care about _people?_ Care about _what?!_ You don’t actually fucking care!” He was still sitting down by some miracle even though he was shouting.

Still a little high from that crappy weed Bazz lounged back with a persistent grin as he watched his brother go off like a damaged bomb. It was entertainment and he knew that some of it was exaggerated. They had issues…and they entertained themselves by clashing with anyone that so much as breathed their way contradictory to what they wanted for themselves. It was a way of life.

Ichigo tried sounding very sincere, “I care about psychology which is your mental wellbeing whether you believe me or not. Giving this a chance is worthwhile if you’re willing.”

“But why?!” Grimmjow leaned forward on the couch with an aggressive growl. “My head’s none of your business and neither is my brother’s.” He stood up abruptly and started walking for the door. “I have to go to the fucking bathroom.” The office’s door opened and shut without anyone trying to stop him.

Bazz clapped his hands in a slow pattern several times. “You blew his stack. Great job, doc. You know we only signed those packets because we know we hafta get a therapist or whatever you are, right?” Might as well be this pansy. The young man was smiling but something about his tone of voice was toxic and confrontational. “We don’t really care what you’re about because you don’t really care what we’re about. Comprende?” Bazz put his tissue box back on the short glass table and started to stand up. He gave the middle-aged man a menacing stare masked by a vaguely-threatening smile. “I gotta piss too, we’re done for today this meeting _sucked_.”

Ichigo sighed and stood up with a light smile and offered read-only copies of their paperwork of earlier and a handshake.

Bazz looked at the packets and their psychologist’s soft-skinned hand then back up without shaking it. “You’re kind of a _tool_.” He frowned and set off to leave the office.

“Your next appointment will be _next week_ at this _same time_,” Ichigo reminded with a hopeful gaze as his office door was shut and both teenagers had gone. Backpedaling Ichigo flopped down on his couch, tossing the extra paperwork onto the table and eyeing the tissue boxes each of his clients had been holding, then groaned in frustration. Normally he was around adults…these teenagers were actually legally adults but they weren’t mentally there at all! Not mature, they were dense, mean and stubborn!

Out in the waiting room Bazz was listening at the door long enough to hear that frustrated sound; he smirked then left the suite to find his brother who’d already made it outside somewhere.

A minute or two later Nel came knocking, her client had already gone too, and scooted into Ichigo’s office to find the middle-aged psychologist fellow sitting at his small desk and typing on his laptop. She stood by the office door and folded her hands behind her back. “So…were they decent boys or not so decent boys? I heard yelling…”

Ichigo had already turned in his mesh office chair with an expression that was barely a smile. “They’re _really_ unfriendly… I thought the one was going to at least help me get to know the other but I think they’re playing an unfriendly game with me together.”

“Talk to them separately?”

“I’m slightly worried that the blue one will strangle me, the pink one might stab me and that they will trust me even less if I separate them…” Strong brotherly bonds weren’t to be tampered with. Ichigo leaned back in his chair and folded his hands, staring at Nel thoughtfully. “Can I have a short massage if you’re free? Pretty please?” He was very, very tense and more than a little worked-up.

Nel giggled and nodded. “Uh huh! Do you want hot stones or something?”

“Nah, just magic hands are fine.”

Read ALL my fanfictions on ArchiveofOurOwn.org. Art via: DeviantArt.com/FicticiousDelicious or FicticiousDelicious.Tumblr.com


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings per this chapter: awkwardness, poker

_[The same time…next week…]_

Before their next appointment with that loathsomely friendly psychologist, Grimmjow and Bazz had been toking at a pavilion off behind some bushes nearby to the skyscraper and yet managed to get themselves there ten minutes _late_ with only a five-minute walk.

Just like the last time…they reeked of cigarettes and weed as Ichigo let the teenagers into his office…only…on each couch there was something for them this time. This psychologist was trying harder and this time he knew what he was up against and had a plan in place. “Good afternoon.” He got to close the door behind them this time but still no handshakes. Today the twin brothers were dressed similarly in sweatpants, no shirts with unzipped hoodies and mismatched flat-soled tennis shoes…but it looked like the twins had traded one of their shoes: Bazz’s left was black and his right was dirty white and Grimmjow’s left was dirty white and his right was black. Ichigo lifted brows as his clients went to the same couches as before, predictably, and the young men stalled inspecting the items waiting for them. “How will I ever tell you two apart?”

Bazz barked a laugh as he flipped through a brand-new composition notebook. Grimmjow had been given one just like it too.

Wearing a blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, dark vest, some nice slacks, dark brown slip-ons, a classy silver wrist watch, his glasses and a smile…Ichigo waited a moment until the eighteen-year-olds started to sit down with their stuff. He slotted his hands into his slacks’ pockets and walked over toward the couches and sat down on his own. “Those notebooks are for you two to write down your thoughts, feelings, draw, or whatever you want. They’re purely yours and you do not have to share them with me or anyone else. They’re _just_ for you.” They also had a paper with phone numbers of importance on it, self-explanatory Ichigo figured, a nice clicky pen to write with and weirdly the same edition of an old gaming magazine. “I thought we’d read today instead of me talking and annoying you both. I’m sorry for last time.”

Looking mildly displeased anyway Grimmjow stared at the stuff on his lap, he was high, he could care less about an apology right now.

Bazz was much the same only in a slightly better mood – typical.

“So…I want you two to defile these poor magazines by flipping through them and finding an article you think is decent and circling all of the words that you _like_ in the article, and crossing out all of the ones you _don’t like_.” Ichigo leaned toward his bookshelves and started to slide one of his novels off of it and into his hand. “We’ll share some of what you two find afterward.”

“_Any _words at all?” Bazz challenged. This guy was letting them fuck around…this was too good to be true.

“Any words,” Ichigo confirmed and after pushing up his glasses he started to open his novel and leaning back comfortably with a distinguished but relaxed posture he made himself comfortable. “You can listen to music in your headphones too if you want.” Immediately both boys started putting on their separate pairs and flipping harshly through the magazines; Ichigo monitored them at first and could only hear the thrashing sound of Bazz’s music who looked like he had quickly skimmed to a target article…however Grimmjow’s demeanor, with music that couldn’t be heard, had a totally different mood and that was calm and he was being more selective – probably actually reading the articles. It took the brothers half of the session to get through that activity, _including sharing_, and then the boys wanted to leave early so Ichigo just let them go. They left the magazines behind and took the notebooks and pens. This had gone better, much better. Whereas Bazz’s magazine was on the short table Grimmjow had thrown his in a shallow trashcan by the door before they left. Bazz had proudly shown every dick he’d drawn on the photographs and of course the words he’d circled were weird, unusual and suggestive words and the ones he’d crossed out were names, ‘buts’, and ‘becauses’; he had elaborate reasons for everything. Grimmjow had barely shared one word after all of that seemingly pensive reading – tight-lipped. Ichigo hesitated by the trash can as he was about to throw out Bazz’s magazine and lifted the other brother’s from the trash and flipped through it; he found ‘x’s and check marks on almost every picture of a person or character in Grimmjow’s magazine. So that’s what Grimmjow had been busy with… The psychologist couldn’t even find the article where Grimmjow’s words were supposed to be. “Hmmm.” Ichigo put both magazines in the trash and walked to the restroom with his head turning thoughts around before his next appointment. Neither of them were stupid but these brothers were almost opposites even though they clung to each other tightly; maybe it wasn’t a bad idea now to ask them if they wanted separate meetings sometimes.

_[Many weeks into the future…]_

Ichigo always asked both twin brothers to come to the appointments whether he was talking to one of them or both, the other would sometimes get to play cards with Nel in the waiting room if she had no clients and she used to work in a casino so…she was a challenge to beat. Even her simply playing cards with them was very helpful so that these two teenagers wouldn’t hate the visits and hopefully would begin to trust the environment a little more. Having known Ichigo for years Nel, as a friend, was more than happy to assist.

“Goddamnit, I fold.” Grimmjow slapped his cards down and squinted at Nel. “You’re insane.”

The pretty woman beamed. “Haha, but not unbeatable. You’ll get better at poker.” She showed him her cards, it was a shit hand with hardly any matching emblems or numbers but she’d fooled him into thinking it was more than that.

Grimmjow looked hung up on how she’d confidently played him for a dunce with a crap hand like that. Even his had been better! “At least I know you weren’t cheating by dealing yourself a better hand…_shit_. Have you _ever_ cheated someone?”

“If I told you I’d have to…” Nel made a goofy face with a finger drawn across her neck as an example; it was hardly threatening as much as funny.

Grimmjow’s eyes stayed narrow and he rolled them over. He swore to hell that this woman had no tells.

Meanwhile, behind a closed door in Ichigo’s office, Bazz was slogging through rambling about the first time he’d smoked a bowl and dropped acid at the same time to their psychologist; Grimmjow had already had his painfully irritating meeting wherein he did much less talking. “And that’s why you don’t pee on your friend’s stuff even it looks like it’s on fire, it just isn’t real. It won’t help at all.”

“Uh huh…” Ichigo was having trouble following the story about this kid’s drug-induced trip because it hardly made any sense but the way that Bazz was merrily and lucidly recalling it spoke volumes. “And how is that friend of yours?”

“Dunno. Haven’t seen him in three years. Can we be done? My throat’s dry…”

“Sure.” Ichigo nodded. He needed a second to process that story anyway; it was entertaining but holy crap…these two had been doing some kind of drugs since they were at least thirteen. Learning about these brothers was a little intense. The psychologist was just setting aside a paper that he’d been scribbling notes about Bazz on when he heard the lock on his office door turn and looked up to see the teenager walking toward him after locking the office’s door. Ichigo blinked, unsure what was going on but he stood up right away to make sure Bazz knew he wasn’t going to kid around if this was a confrontation. Bazz kissed him on the cheek. Ichigo froze.

“From Russia with love,” Bazz chimed in an overly casual manner.

“I…think you should go,” Ichigo suggested as he snapped out of shock.

“Augh, fine.” Bazz sighed and marched for the door. “Buzzkill.” He unlocked it and stepped out like what he’d just done wasn’t even a thing.

There was some noise and goodbyes from Nel to the boys and then the woman came to check on her associate. She found Ichigo calmly packing away his notes in folders which he locked in his desk. “Wanna grab a snack? Some of the girls texted me and they wanna go out for a lunch date to the gay bar you like off Park and Summer Avenue.”

“Uh, maybe another time.” Ichigo shrugged, still a little phased by that inappropriate gesture from Bazz; he wasn’t exactly happy about that. “That was my last appointment for the day and going home sounds really nice right now.”

“Aw c’mon, Renji’s coming too…” Nel tempted and immediately got Ichigo’s full attention. “Ooooh, he was unsure but now he _wants_ to go!” she chimed. “He’s some good fun, Renji is. You’ll enjoy yourself. C’mon.”

“Uh huh…” Ichigo chewed on his tongue for a second and put the weird interaction he’d had with Bazz out of his head and just agreed to go to the bar. He went, he had a nice time with Nel and her half-drunk lesbian friends and Renji, who was an absolute gay stud but he had a lot of personality. Renji took Ichigo home, talked a lot but they didn’t sleep together, so it was just a calm and friendly evening; it was a nice start to the weekend…a weekend where Ichigo was already planning a break from everyone and had checked himself into a high-class hotel _alone_…well, alone except for his lovable pet Labrador. This was typical behavior for him; it was nice to get out of his same old residence.

At the hotel Ichigo was just arriving and getting in the elevator, where all good things happened (not really), with his dog on a leash and his suitcase when the doors were stopped from rolling closed by a hand with short painted fingernails. Ichigo’s eyes widened up as he recognized this person entering the elevator as one of his clients: it was _Grimmjow_. What kind of twisted fate had made this happen? Maybe it wasn’t fate.

The teenager immediately started scowling as he noticed the familiar man and stepped into the elevator anyway, letting the doors close and growling a floor number. “Twenty-four.”

Ichigo hesitated for a second, blinking himself out of surprise and smiling as he reached to push Grimmjow’s floor number and then his own while his dog sniffed toward the teenager. The doors were closed and the elevator started to move.

Grimmjow was wearing a clean pair of jeans and a nice long-sleeved shirt with black tennis shoes and looking at the dog.

“You can pet him. He’s a good dog,” Ichigo assured.

Grimmjow reached out and got his hand licked, he still pet the dog and very nicely at that. The creature’s tail thumped happily and his black fur was clean and smooth. Not once did Grimmjow crack a smile though. The tag on the Labrador’s neck said ‘Zangetsu’.

“Is your brother doing alright?”

Grimmjow shrugged.

“Ah. Well I’ll try not to spoil your two’s stay here and keep to myself, hmm?”

“I don’t care, Bazz ain’t here. I just came by to suck some guy’s dick.” Grimmjow glanced at the elevator’s numbers and retracted his hand, earning a sad whine from Zangetsu. Almost his floor. “What happened to your other dog?”

“Excuse me?” Ichigo was a little blindsided by the first thing Grimmjow had said already but to the second…how had Grimmjow known that? They’d never talked about pets.

“You have photos on your wall.” The elevator dinged and the doors slowly rolled back so Grimmjow stepped forward and stood in the doors so they wouldn’t close. “The dog’s a different color in those.” He looked back at his psychologist and waited for an answer.

Ichigo came back to reality and smiled sadly.

It didn’t take words to get the hint immediately, that other dog was gone for some reason. He assumed it had died. That was sad. “Oh.” Grimmjow stepped away out of the elevator and the doors started to close again.

Snapping his thoughts away from himself and how much he missed his first dog ‘Shiro’, Ichigo hurried to put his hand between the doors and leaned out but the teenager was already feet from the elevator and knocking on someone’s hotel room and waiting irritably for them to open their door. Reluctantly the psychologist backed off and let the elevator doors close again petting Zangetsu as the big Lab panted and leaned on his leg. That was…difficult to see… Whereas Bazz’s ranting and rambling never made much sense and he was extremely vulgar and inappropriately trying most of the time, Grimmjow’s few and far between words were very pensive and he was hostile almost all of the time but made a lot more sense. Was Grimmjow pulling his chain about why he was here? Ichigo had no answer to that. He already felt like they were still sort of playing a game with him but the game was consistent even when they were separated so what about _now?_ These boys had walls, and they had secrets…and Ichigo still didn’t know exactly why they had been legally required to come to him for help because they just wouldn’t tell him about it but Grimmjow’s presence at this hotel in this way kind of suggested something grim. The elevator dinged for his own floor and Ichigo’s thoughts stopped worrying. This was a little too personal he felt, he needed to stop thinking so much about this outside of the office, but it was hard not to care.

Read ALL my fanfictions on ArchiveofOurOwn.org. Art via: DeviantArt.com/FicticiousDelicious or FicticiousDelicious.Tumblr.com


	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings per this chapter: more awkwardness, harassment, THAT BAD IDEA MANIFESTS

_[Another week passed…]_

At their next meeting Bazz didn’t show up at all, for the first time ever. Grimmjow walked in alone, Nel and Ichigo greeted him and he went straight into Ichigo’s office without saying ‘hello’.

Nel looked at Ichigo and the psychologist immediately went after Grimmjow without Nel, who was moving to her office separately with a ‘yikes’ look on her face. Her door closed quietly and then Ichigo’s office’s door closed. The psychologist stood by the door looking across the room at his young client who was sitting on the usual adjacent couch. Something about this was wrong. “Alright…do you need a minute?”

“No.”

“Water or something?”

“No.” Grimmjow was curt.

“Ok…” Ichigo started to move slowly over toward one of the couches with a vigilant eye. “Are you alright?” No answer as Ichigo waited so he asked something else, “Is Bazzard ok?”

“Call him _‘Bazz_’ and he’s _fine_.” Grimmjow groused, staring at his own lap. “Just pretend he showed up.”

Well Ichigo saw no reason to stop the session’s plan since Grimmjow seemed to want to get on with it. “I’m really not supposed to do that but if you tell me why he’s not here I’ll let it slide once.”

“It’s none of your business but he’s sick.”

“And he doesn’t need help?”

“No.” Grimmjow’s tone hardly changed as he stared at the floor.

“Alright, well then we can make this hour about you.” On with it then. “Can I ask you a probably very annoying question?” Ichigo saw his client nod. “Did you take one of my photographs? I thought it had fallen but the tape was torn.” When Grimmjow had mentioned the photographs on the wall as they’d been in that hotel elevator Ichigo had looked at them closely the next time he was in his office and realized that one was missing and it _hadn’t_ fallen anywhere on the floor; the tape it was held up with was definitely torn. “You had an interest in them.” Grimmjow shrugged and seemed to agree so Ichigo sighed. “That bothers me a bit but I’m not mad. Why did you take it?”

“Personal use.”

Ichigo fidgeted uncomfortably. Ever since these two had been his clients they were increasingly unpredictable. As their psychologist _he_ was actually a bit uncomfortable, rare for Ichigo, and he was starting to wonder if having them as clients was actually ok. “Uh…‘personal’ use?”

Grimmjow looked at the middle-aged man and frowned. “Do you _want_ me to say I jerked off to it? Because that’s what I did with it.” He’d figured the other phrasing was less inappropriate but Ichigo had pressed and the fact of the matter was that he’d wanted that photograph for exactly that.

Dear crepes… Ichigo closed his eyes and covered them with a hand to try and bring his thoughts around. When he moved his hand Grimmjow was leaning to hand him back the photograph which was now creased twice and Ichigo flinched because the teenager had moved without a sound. Cautiously Ichigo took the photograph of himself at the beach back.

Putting his wallet away, where he’d been keeping the picture, Grimmjow straightened up and stuffed his hands into his pockets looking down sourly at the frazzled psychologist. “I’m leaving, I don’t think it’s a good day for a meeting. Bye.” He b-lined straight for the door.

Ichigo didn’t try to stop him. The door closed and left Ichigo alone. The psychologist set his creased beachside photograph down and covered his face with both hands and let go of a frustrated ‘argh’. He didn’t report the meeting being cut short and he also didn’t report one of them missing it entirely. While their psychologist was empathetically cutting them slack that they probably didn’t deserve the brothers’ game to frustrate this man beyond belief was going swimmingly.

_[Next week…]_

The next time an appointment rolled around it was just Bazz who showed up. Nel whispered to Ichigo privately by the waiting room’s front desk that something had to be up with them for doing this one at a time. Teenagers were notoriously devious, that was no secret. When Ichigo went into his office to see Bazz the young man was lounging like usual on the opposite couch.

“Come in! Come in! Welcome to my office. Lock the door so we don’t get any weird visitors, ok?” Bazz insisted, being his usual over-the-top self.

Ichigo wondered just how many drugs were in this kid this time… He locked the door and walked to the couch. “Alright cadet we’re safe. What now?”

Bazz grinned broadly. “You probably think I’m on drugs today don’t ya? Well I’m not! I had a revelation on my way over today and decided it was best spilt when sober.”

“_Where_ is your brother?” Ichigo assertively interrupted the energetic teenager.

Bazz scratched his strip of pink hair. “Hard to say…but I think he’s sick, man. Now about my revelation…”

Ichigo tried his damnedest and managed not to frown and was being forced away from the subject he doubted he’d been given a truthful answer to. “Alright, let’s hear it, Bazz.”

“You only keep talking to us because we’re so fucked up that you get some sort of kick out of it, right?” Bazz flipped his mohawk, not up-done today, with a flick of his head and stretched his shoed feet in the air then went back to lounging… “So if we keep telling you stories we’ll just keep talking and talking and talking, right?”

“I’d listen to whatever you have to say Bazz. Stories or not.”

“So you _do_ get a kick out of it?”

“…” Ichigo mentally kicked himself as he realized that he should have countered that immediately but this was grating. “I can only help if I’m listening with interest.”

“Do you even _have_ a dick?”

“Bazz…please.”

“Ok! Ok, I get it. You want story-time instead. I’ll give you a hell of a story, it’s about the first time I got pussy but I was so high I found out I was actually fucking some guy’s ass, which sort of still counts as pussy but not really… You wanna hear about it?” He didn’t wait for confirmation. “Of course you do! Great!” Bazz was annoying and insistent and didn’t give a chance for his psychologist to politely back out.

Ichigo decided right then and there that Bazz was intentionally making this game personal past what he could handle. “Ok…Bazz… Hold on…” Trying not to seem vulnerable to his irritation Ichigo stood up calmly, assessing his situation, and walked to the office door, unlocked, opened it and left it open. Ichigo went to get a drink of water from the watercooler out in the waiting room and fathom how the fuck he was supposed to handle intentional provocation here. Ichigo was only human, and with his own issues he was not having an easy time with these mean eighteen-year-olds… Ichigo heard footsteps behind himself and someone touched his back with a few rough pats. He swallowed hard and coughed once. “Please don’t do that…” Ichigo’s features looked mildly annoyed as he stared back toward his malicious client.

“Sorry. I’m sorry. Don’t worry I didn’t expect a prude like you to listen to me anyway.” Bazz backed off with a dangerously happy smirk. “I’m leavin’ early to shed my…_unfortunate_ sobriety. Unless you have a problem with that…” There was no refute. “Ta-ta.” …and out the main door Bazz went with the tinkling of the bells.

The second that door shut Nel came out of her office wiping lotion off of her hands. “Ok…that was _strange_.” She watched Ichigo leaning on the front desk, gathering himself back together. It was only what was said in the waiting room that she’d heard but that much seemed like too much as it was. Thoughtfully Nel walked over and petted Ichigo’s back in a friendly manner, she’d given him massages countless times and they were friends so it wasn’t a weird thing. “Take your mind off of that, go read or something. You’ve got time, right?”

“I suppose I do…” The rest of Ichigo’s day and night was hell anyway though. After he’d gone home and was asleep Ichigo had a horribly dirty dream that woke him up at a crazy early hour and he refused to go back to sleep. The troubled man just stayed up petting Zangetsu and watching a string of episodes in a popular television series. He was unfortunately tired the next day but he managed to work with it.

_[In the following week…]_

Typically Ichigo only had to suffer the hellion brothers once a week. He hadn’t dumped them out of his clientele for god knew why but they started asking for more appointments during the week and showing up on time every week since. Almost like they wanted to be there…to torture him… Their psychologist was tolerant, by a thread, because he knew that this might be an opportunity to get them to trust him so that they could make progress. Ichigo genuinely didn’t want them to be shuffled through the court system or police again or even jail if they’d been there at all; those were detrimental to mental health. Now the twin brothers wanted their own meetings with him but Ichigo smartly told them that they had to show up together and he was going to leave the door open if only one of them was in his office at a time and that was a hard rule. Unfortunately that precaution wasn’t enough for long, and one day they’d planned something special.

Bazz was in Ichigo’s office and he was grilling Ichigo about why squirrels mattered more than people did…and Grimmjow was playing cards with Nel again; instead of just betting chocolate mints from a bag this time they’d agreed one hot dog to the winner – loser was buying. Having been practicing on anyone he could find, including his brother, with a cheap stolen deck of cards Grimmjow had gotten _stupidly_ good at playing the variant of poker he was taught over the few months they’d been coming here. He was calm, sharp and hard to predict…and he could read Nel’s painfully subtle tells. The game suited this brother’s personality well. Nel played four of a kind but Grimmjow laid out a straight flush; he’d bragged expertly about having ‘the best’ cards and she hadn’t believed him, seeming a little confident herself. So of course Grimmjow raked in the pot and demanded the food right away because he was ‘starving’, that word specifically, and the two friendly poker rivals left to go to the food stand outside on the ground floor. Subtly Grimmjow pushed in the suite door’s lock as he held the door for Nel and shut it behind them as they left entirely. Check.

Not realizing that anyone was going anywhere Ichigo heard the waiting room door close and stopped commenting on Bazz’s rant and sat up straight, looking toward his open office door and noticing that Nel and Grimmjow were gone.

“What?” Bazz immediately knew what was happening.

“Where did they-”

“Who cares, man. Finish your thought.” Bazz seemed sober for once today and he was lounging back on a couch as usual.

Ichigo nervously cleared his throat, figuring that maybe they went to the bathroom because the playing cards were still on the couch out in the waiting room. If so they should be back quickly. He looked back to Bazz. “I was saying that comparing things by how much you think they’re worth just for being alive isn’t the best thing to do.”

“You know what I’d rather compare?”

“What, Bazz?”

“Dicks. You’re a sex therapist too right?”

Ichigo sighed unhindered and rubbed his temples; there seemed no point to bluffing about his moods when Bazz was still reading them accurately. Did Bazz even understand that a less tolerant person would have filed for harassment by now? Ichigo had no intention to burn this troubled teenager like that though. “No Bazz, I’m not.” For about the tenth time in their sum of meetings he’d told Bazz that already…

“So…can I talk about my dick anyway? Cause I’ve got some things on my mind now.”

“I would rather you didn’t.”

“Relax, they’re philosophical.” Bazz sunk a little more into the couch and ran his hands through his limp pink mohawk and adjusted his overly big tank top then patted his legs in knee-length shorts. “It’s _big_, like really big. Cosmically big.”

“Uh huh…” Ichigo stared at the short table between them. Why did he even bother? He was giving this a minute and if in that minute Bazz didn’t start acting appropriately he was planning to end the meeting.

“I’m huge and no foreskin-”

On the inside Ichigo was screaming. Maybe a minute was too long. An eighteen-year-old was taking advantage of him, _two of them_, and he felt forced by his morals to let them do this just so they weren’t forsaken by someone else… _Why_ had he been letting them do this?! Again, so they wouldn’t be forsaken and get worse. Ichigo began to question all of his tolerance, empathy and understanding in the course of just trying to understand the brothers one at a time. He felt like he’d done some small amount of good for them already, but had he really? So far he’d just given them an outlet to talk to; they wouldn’t take any of his commentary to heart. All he really felt like he knew so far was that they had a serious loathing for adults, love for substances and had typical punkish attitudes.

“…so my favorite thing to do is kind of play with it, you know? Maybe find a cucumber and rub them together. Do you think that’s fucked up?”

“Yes…- _No!_” Ichigo cursed himself. “No, I don’t…” but the way Bazz was looking at him Ichigo just sighed and nodded because he’d already let the cat out of the bag. “Alright. It’s a little weird but maybe you just need a partner, everyone gets lonely sometimes.”

“Like you?”

Ichigo’s brain stalled. Bazz was playing him like a fiddle and he’d just shot himself in both feet. “U-Uh. No. Perhaps you should keep talking about yourself?”

“You look like shit.” Bazz grinned.

“That’s particularly rude.”

“Why don’t you come here?” Bazz was grinning like a madman. “I’ll fix your hair. That’s the part that looks bad.”

“Uh, no. I think you should just keep talking about yourself or something else…” Ichigo tried to direct the mohawked cretin’s thoughts away from him.

It didn’t work. Bazz’s grin sharped, “No seriously, come here! We never sit on the same couch. It is lonely, you’re right!” He sat up and scooted to the middle of his own couch. “You’re right, you’re right, you’re _right!_ Now come and sit!”

Nope. This was bait Ichigo wouldn’t even try to use as a bargaining chip, the minute was over, but when he didn’t get up and move, _Bazz did_…

As the teenager got up, leapt over the short glass table and plopped down on the other couch beside his psychologist he took an arm and wrapped it around Ichigo. Bazz swept a free hand in front of them. “A wooooorld of possibilities and you’re only thinking of the bad ones.” What the fuck was going through his half-eaten brain?

“Bazz, let go of me.” Ichigo was trying to shrug the teenager’s arm off without hurting anyone but it was pretty clingy.

Bazz tapped the man next to him on the nose with a finger. “…let me show you one of the good ones.”

“Not interested. Will you please-”

Bazz knew better…this man was lonely…he was so very lonely and Bazz hugged himself up against Ichigo and sighed wistfully.

“Bazz!” Ichigo forcefully shrugged Bazz’s arm off. “Could you please _not_ touch me? This is really not ok.”

“Oh! My bad, I’m just trying to help _you_…” Bazz tilted his head so that he was looking a bit up with his eyes glimmering of mischief and disregard. “Because I _care_… I _care_ about you…” he nodded as he spoke then put a hand on his psychologist’s thigh and gave it a pat even though he was obviously mocking and insincere. “We’ve seen our share of looooonely dudes and my good sir, and you are totally one of them. So just give me permission and I’ll make you not lonely anymore. It’ll be better than fucking talking bullshit for an hour. We’ve got fifteen minutes, I can give you a blowjob in ten.”

Ichigo smacked that hand off his thigh and frowned at seriously being taken advantage of again. “You’re doing that thing that I asked you not to _several_ times already,” he started to scold sternly. Ichigo noticed an unfortunately, and probably fake, look of confusion on Bazz’s face. “You’re being inappropriate-”

Well Bazz wasn’t going to quit it just because this guy had figured him out, he stood up and dropped his shorts which Ichigo’s hands instinctively flew to hold up in a panic and missed grabbing the shorts. So what wound up happening was Bazz grabbed Ichigo’s hands and used them to slide his underwear down. An erection jutted up in his psychologist’s face. Bazz was…_excited_ to finish the meeting today… “Oooook, now yours! And don’t even pretend like you don’t want this.” In less than two minutes Ichigo was against the backing of the couch with his pants hanging off a leg and his hellion was fucking him vehemently, both _enjoying_ of it. It wasn’t like Bazz had torn Ichigo’s pants off, he’d just made the situation virtually irresistible to a lonely guy.

Bazz panted as he bucked fiercely to get himself to orgasm and jerked his psychologist off with the same passion as his ass flexed from pushing and pulling his cock up and down… At least he’d put a condom on that he’d been keeping in a pocket for just such an occasion. “You like that?”

Ichigo just stayed quiet as his shirt was rubbed against the couch, wrinkling, and his heels in just socks kept his body up and accessible. Not astounding but this wasn’t a bad fuck.

“Yeah you fucking do…” the mohawked young man panted more. “You’ve got a _tight_ ass.” He cupped a hand over Ichigo’s glans before the man blew and caught the cum to keep it off of his psychologist’s nice shirt and stopped jerking Ichigo off as with a few more deep pumps he finished himself off and exhaled a satisfied gasp before pulling out.

Ichigo shuddered as he lay slouched on the couch with his bare legs still spread and watched Bazz wiping off his hand, taking off the condom and pulling his underwear and shorts back up with a slight jump. Ichigo reflected… _What_ the _fuck_ had he just _done..?!_ With the edge of sexual satisfaction rolling off his nerves Ichigo’s head dropped back against the backing of the couch as he caught his breath and forced himself to collect his nerves then wiped his own cock and ass off with multiple tissues and started pulling his own pants up very quickly. This was wrong! This was wrong, wrong, _wrong!_

Bazz watched amused from the office doorway as he could tell his psychologist was starting to freak out a bit; however, Bazz was feeling pretty good about this. “You know what’s harder than blood to wash out of clothing in a hurry?”

Ichigo gawked irritably as he realized that the teenager still had shit to say.

“_Cum_, but they’re both pretty difficult. Whenever you need someone to talk to my door’s always open, and I’m _always_ ready to _fuck_. Toodles, _tight-ass_.” Just about then the office’s waiting room door handle jiggled and the sound of two people surprised to find it locked were heard. Of course Bazz was right there to help them and he and his twin brother promptly bounced from the suite.

Nel had no idea why Ichigo looked so stressed out after that session but he couldn’t tell her; he couldn’t tell _anyone!_

Read ALL my fanfictions on ArchiveofOurOwn.org. Art via: DeviantArt.com/FicticiousDelicious or FicticiousDelicious.Tumblr.com


	5. Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings per this chapter: bad ideas persist, name-calling

_[Weeks later…]_

After a few normal sessions Ichigo thought that things were going to get better and Bazz hadn’t made a pass at him again so maybe he could just get back to trying to help these damn jerks out, but _no_…that was naïve to imagine and Ichigo was actually too worried about them not getting good help elsewhere to drop them as clients. He didn’t know enough other psychologists that worked well with teenagers. Despite the crap they’d taunted and tempted him with, who the fuck else was going to tolerate these shits? Probably no one! After Nel had taken a client in for a massage during one of the infamous sessions next door in Ichigo’s office Grimmjow got up during the meeting and left Ichigo alone with Bazz _again_ despite the psychologist asking him not to go anywhere. Ignoring all attempts at protest Grimmjow locked and closed Ichigo’s office door for his brother on the way out and left the waiting room too. He was constantly helping out but he was also quietly jealous of Bazz.

“Alone again at last!” Bazz relaxed on his usual couch, sitting upright.

Ichigo looked so frustrated that he might get up and leave himself…but he didn’t because he thought he knew what he was doing this time. “Whatever it is this time Bazz…_no_.” When the mohawked teenager came over to him anyway, the psychologist moved over as far as possible to the right on his own couch to keep away. It didn’t matter that Bazz was eighteen and legally an adult…this was _not right!_ Professionally Ichigo knew many facets of morality but capping his urges in these situations was hard because Bazz continuously preyed on his vulnerabilities; Bazz was strikingly devious but Grimmjow, who was so pensive, had probably had a hand in figuring his weaknesses out. These brothers were formidable. Despite the fact that Nel was in her office next-door Bazz persisted; they were away from the wall that was next to Nel’s massage room – who was playing soothing music and there was always white noise up front in the waiting room anyway.

“So how you wanna get _fucked_ this time? I’m a top, in case you didn’t figure that out already.” Bazz leaned toward the orange-haired man and took a long whiff of Ichigo’s light cologne. “Mmm, you smell fuckable today too.”

“Bazzard, I swear to god, go sit on your _own_ couch,” Ichigo demanded, but weakly and Bazz was already starting to undo his own pants and pull off his shirt. Ichigo would have backed up if he could have but there was no more room to scoot away. Not staring at Bazz stripping was impossible.

“Bend over something,” Bazz pressed with a grin, and well…it was over the side of the couch this time and Ichigo’s fingers squeezed the couch arm’s comfortable material and panted as quietly as he could manage while stroking himself off with one hand; his glasses also fell off of his face and onto the couch. Bazz just focused on fucking this time and humped his psychologist’s ass like it was actually going to earn him something past a short-lived thrill. Sober or not, this was Bazz’s kind of fun. Despite a condom between them and Ichigo’s best efforts to be quiet there were still low grunts in the office. Bazz leaned right up to the man’s back as he shot his load into the condom but gave deep thrusts a few more times until he was sure he’d milked it dry. Bazz pulled out in a hurry and roughly turned Ichigo around who was made to sit on the arm of the couch. Bazz helped finish the man off by sucking his cock with another condom on it. When Bazzard finally backed off, after Ichigo came, he spit into the shallow trashcan by the door as he threw out both sullied condoms and hiked up his clothes while watching Ichigo wipe himself down. “Hey, best advice: never waste your wood. _Ever_. Pretty soon you’ll be really old and it won’t even go up.”

Putting his glasses back on too, Ichigo looked horrified toward Bazz with distain as well as he started to pull himself together and after righting his pants he zipped them and turned to throw the young man’s shirt back to him. It wasn’t a friendly throw. “Do you have _any_ idea… I am going to _lose_ my job…”

Bazzard just shrugged and shook his head. “That’s your problem. I didn’t force you to take a dick and I’m not tellin’ anyone I fuck my psycho-whatever-therapist’s brains out because then I’d have to stop doing it. Honestly I just fucking hate talking to you. I’d rather screw you than talk, you don’t even understand half the shit I say.”

“That’s because you’re either intoxicated or just your usual brand of insane.”

“Hey, that’s not very nice, man. I just made you cum, you’re supposed to say ‘thank you’ not berate me with shit.” Bazz shot back with mockingly annoyed tone of voice.

Ichigo drew in a long breath. “This stops _today_.”

Bazz reached for the doorknob to the office. “We’ll see about that… Next time your ass gets lonely you’ll _beg_ me to fill it.” He knew why Ichigo was so mad…it was because Ichigo didn’t want to refrain because the sex felt some amount of good and he liked feeling good like any human might; Bazz was going to exploit the hell out of that weakness. “See ya, _tight-ass_.” Morals be damned.

Over the weekend Ichigo booked a room again at his favorite hotel. He tried to put work and Bazz out of his head completely but it was next to impossible without being asleep. It was a fact that he was lonely and it was very frustrating but that was none of his clients’ business! Maybe he should have fucked Renji one of these times when they went home together… It wouldn’t have been hard; Renji liked a roll in the sheets with his friends and Renji’s body at least turned him on. After considering calling Renji but deciding not to Ichigo went to his favorite hotel and his dog Zangetsu had been brought along again too. Amusing himself by playing fetch with the dog in the hotel room without breaking any lamps and tiring the creature out, Ichigo eventually went for a walk outside of the hotel building by himself. His mind was clearing, improved upon even more by being outside in city-fresh air. The naturesque pavilions and parks their city was proud to maintain were so lovely. On the way back from his nice afternoon walk, in the lobby of the hotel, Ichigo saw Grimmjow there again, and right away tried to walk away from the teenager but Grimmjow approached _him_ this time. “Don’t even…” Ichigo warned.

“Don’t even _what?_” Grimmjow snapped.

“Don’t even try anything.”

“I wasn’t going to, man.” Grimmjow looked severely off put as he looked the psychologist up and down in annoyance. “Shit. I can’t even say ‘hi’?”

Damn well knowing that Grimmjow wasn’t usually that friendly, Ichigo took a breath and in a quiet but irritated voice he looked Grimmjow straight in the eye and spoke, “I wanted to help both of you but do you have any idea what you helped your brother do?”

“He probably fucked you I’m sure,” Grimmjow posed with a smirk. He wasn’t surprised.

“Sssh.” Ichigo was the only one being fairly quiet right now. “I don’t want to just ditch you two but it’s not good to do _this_. You need to stop helping him,” the man hissed.

“_This?_” Grimmjow asked with a snarl of confusion. “What?”

“_This_…being so personal.”

“You’re the one makin’ it personal, man.”

Ichigo found Grimmjow’s arguing, which he’d technically prolonged, to be extremely aggravating. “This is ridiculous. Stop helping give your brother the opportunities to…do the _things_ he’s been _doing_…to me…” Ichigo hissed again.

“Try closing your fucking legs, slut. He won’t fuck you if you don’t let him,” Grimmjow hissed back and started to stalk off, leaving Ichigo gawking and angry. He was making no promises.

“You are a fucking _bastard_,” Ichigo called in anger.

Grimmjow stopped and his eyes turned back and he was furious. If death stares could peel paint… “The fuck would you know?” People avoided them and their awkward conversation in the lobby got just a mild amount of unwanted attention. Grimmjow was an immature young man, but he had his share of vulnerabilities that shouldn’t be picked on lest he become an actually horrible person from bitterness.

Realizing this was cruel of himself, Ichigo stopped being angry immediately, swallowed a guilty pang and covered his mouth with a hand. Looking at the teenager showed that Grimmjow was _pissed_…he was _so_ pissed and calling a troubled youth that clearly didn’t have caring guardians a ‘bastard’ was kind of horrible. “Grimmjow… Sorry… I-” and he meant it. He’d only been trying to help them and this wasn’t fair.

Grimmjow’s shook his head and stalked off toward the elevators. Fuck that apology.

Ichigo just stood there…ignoring everyone else in the lobby. It took a minute to swallow the guilt but as he tried to move on past that and got back on his way up to his hotel room another problem came up. He realized that he’d taken such a long time to get back that his poor well-trained dog was about ready to have an accident on the carpet. “Ah! Zangetsu, I’m sorry buddy!” Ripped from thinking about that awkward time in the lobby Ichigo was unfortunately rushing right back out with his beloved pet and walked Zangetsu around a patch of green in a park outside the hotel and tossed a ball around for the black Labrador until it was twilight. By the time that Ichigo was getting back into the hotel he’d bought a pretzel snack and was feeding Zangetsu treats out of a zipping bag; he’d put the crap he’d gone through out of his mind because he couldn’t fix it right now. They strolled back into the hotel lobby and the psychologist was glad to be back before the sun was totally set; his stresses had evaporated but damn was he tired. He took the elevator up and walked Zangetsu out who started to pull on the leash a little as the creature saw someone ahead of them in the hall.

A young man with sky blue hair and punkish attire looked over and pushed off of the wall, wandering toward the familiar middle-aged man.

Read ALL my fanfictions on ArchiveofOurOwn.org. Art via: DeviantArt.com/FicticiousDelicious or FicticiousDelicious.Tumblr.com


	6. Part Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings per this chapter: shallow behavior, MOAR BAD IDEA, sad things

“How..?” Ichigo challenged with a skeptical stare at Grimmjow.

“Lots of people always book the same room. Saw your floor number the first time. I’m around here a lot to turn tricks.”

Ichigo nodded like he shouldn’t be surprised but he still was anyway, confused a little but wondering if Grimmjow was even still angry. Was this the gateway to revenge? No…probably not, Grimmjow was pensive but he wasn’t a vengeful sort of personality. Ichigo’s curiosities seemed confirmed that Grimmjow was actually soliciting people. Hopefully not him… “Riiight…oook…so what do you want?” Zangetsu heeled at his master’s feet panting and just loving having another human around! He was a good boy and he loved the peoples!

“Can I have a shower in your room? The last guy’s condom broke, he came in me and kicked me out…” the young man looked off to the side irritably.

Likely story… Ichigo’s brain sizzled. The things he’d never thought he’d be pressured into. “Uh, alright. Are you ok otherwise?”

“Do I _look_ ok?” Grimmjow snapped in his usual irritation. He was fully dressed but he had a tired demeanor.

Well…Ichigo was an empathetic sucker for helping out. They wandered up the hall and Grimmjow held onto Zangetsu’s leash while Ichigo used the door key at his hotel room, held the door to the sizable room open and turned on some lights. This room was a _little_ fancier than the others, it had one large king-sized bed, big television on the wall, a large table and chairs, small fridge, lots of space to walk around, fresh flowers, comfy carpet, tall ceiling, big windows and some shiny chandelier lights overhead. It was no honeymoon suite but it was really nice for one guy and his dog friend.

Without being told Grimmjow unleashed Zangetsu into the room by unclipping the leash and hanging it on a hook by the door. The dog scrambled over carpet happily toward the doggie bed on the floor where all of his squeaky toys were at, nearly knocking over Ichigo in the process. Grimmjow giggled for a short second watching the dog and then struck an irritated face again and went straight toward the bathroom and shut the door with the lock clicking.

Ichigo hurried up to it and knocked, “Um I haven’t had a chance to put anything away…”

“Doesn’t care…” The young man was already stripping. Shirt first, then shoes.

“If you take something I’ll know.”

“I _won’t_.” Grimmjow griped, kicking off the rest of his clothes, and he kind of felt disgusting right now. There was nothing worth beating off to in here anyway from the looks of things- Hey…hold on. Grimmjow noticed a clean dong stuck to one of the walls in the shower; it was stuck by a suction-cup base. Grimmjow suppressed a laugh. That was quick amusement. Regardless he took a long shower, didn’t touch anything and unglamorously spent a lot of time just sitting on the toilet…not for a reason he’d told Ichigo…

Ichigo knocked on the bathroom door after about twenty minutes from the shower shutting off, “Do I have to worry?”

“No.” Grimmjow groused, “Did you need in here or something?”

“No, I’m alright. You take your time…” Fortunately for his own sake Ichigo didn’t seem to remember about his sex toy in the shower, else he might’ve been mortified. “Are you actually alright? Is there something _you_ need?”

“A douche.”

“What..?” Ichigo croaked.

“Like literally you idiot!” the young man fussed.

“Oh…” Ichigo remarked through the door. He was too used to being called names by Grimmjow and his brother. “I’ll go get one for you if you promise you won’t go through my stuff.”

“Whatever man,” Grimmjow groused, putting his head in his hands as he hunched over and stayed on his porcelain throne. Thank god that fucking door was still shut. “And you can’t talk about any of this when I’m around Bazz!” Bazzard would kill him for pulling this shit.

“I wouldn’t even dream of it,” Ichigo called and shortly came the sound of the hotel room’s door opening and closing. Ichigo was out in a hurry, it took about a half an hour and when he came back the bathroom door was still shut, everything outside of the bathroom looked the same and Zangetsu was sleeping on his doggie bed. _‘Good dog.’_ Ichigo thought then turned attention toward the shut bathroom door and knocked. “Grimmjow?”

“Yeah?” an echoey familiar voice from the teenager spoke back.

“Well I couldn’t get a proper one but I got something that’ll work.”

He’d moved off the toilet already; Grimmjow got off of the side of the bathtub-shower before walking over and opening up the door butt-naked. He looked the man up and down once with a forced frown. “Yeah?”

Ichigo blinked his eyes upward so as not to stare. “Can you cover up?”

“Sorry,” the young man turned around to get a towel and wrapped his waist in it then came back over, eyeing the stuff Ichigo was taking out of a bag. A medical bulb of some kind, a catheter tube and a bottle with a rough label ‘saline’ on it. “Where’d you get this shit?” Grimmjow eyed the man holding the stuff.

“From a few nice nurses in the building.”

With a sigh Grimmjow just snatched the supplies and shut the door again but in Ichigo’s face this time.

The psychologist frowned; what did he expect?

About thirty minutes later Grimmjow came out of the bathroom with his towel on, punkish set of clothes over an arm, shoes in-hand and the makeshift enema disposed of because he sure wasn’t going to keep it. The young man found his psychologist dozed off on top of the bed and the Labrador was asleep on the floor. Hmmm… Grimmjow put his stuff quietly by a wall and made sure the bathroom had nothing dangerous around then woke up the dog and lured Zangetsu into the bathroom with a toy and closed the door after the Labrador went scampering in for the toy. _Easy_. Satisfied with his clever plan Grimmjow walked back into the main room and glanced at the king-sized bed.

Ichigo was still peacefully asleep on his back. He hadn’t been able to stay awake to monitor.

Grimmjow smirked. This was mostly just a thing he’d wanted for a while now. That line about a guy cumming in him was a complete lie; he hadn’t even been able to find a trick tonight. The young man took a condom from his pants’ pocket on the floor and went around shutting off most of the lights and slunk to the bed, dropped his towel, climbed onto the bed and straddled a sleeping Ichigo’s thighs. He wasn’t trying to be super sneaky but if he got on top of Ichigo before the man woke up that would be ideal.

Jerking off, Grimmjow was palming his glans and trying to get himself hard while looking down on the body under himself; it turned him on just to look at Ichigo.

The unsolicited movements eventually scared Ichigo awake and in alarm he swung a fist. It missed hitting the person on top of him. Then Ichigo recognized Grimmjow’s mug in the dull light but he couldn’t move so easy because Grimmjow sat down on his stomach. Ichigo realized that the young man was masturbating and completely naked whereas he, thank almighty, still had his clothing all on. “Good lord! What are you doing?!”

“Uh…” Grimmjow pivoted and unzipped Ichigo’s fly, reaching in for his psychologist’s cock but there was fucking underwear in the way. “Sex, you stupid old man.”

“Hey!” Ichigo choked as he felt a hand grasping at his limp member through his underwear. “Absolutely not!” Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow’s thighs and tried to push him off without hurting Grimmjow.

Grimmjow put more weight forward to try and keep himself upright. “Relax. I didn’t even fuck anyone else tonight, that was a lie. You’ll be my first today and I’m not even askin’ you to pay me.” He continued masturbating and rubbing his hand up against the underwear over his psychologist’s cock down in Ichigo’s pants. “Oh man…I can’t wait put this in me.”

“I said _no!_” Ichigo complained sternly, bucking the young man off regardless of who got hurt and scooting away. From a distance Ichigo caught his breath and didn’t even bother zipping up his fly because he didn’t want to be jumped on again. “This is not ok, Grimmjow! I _helped_ you! Out of the kindness of my heart!”

Grimmjow glared through the low light as he sat on the middle of the bed looking very pissed off, he’d put a pause on masturbating. “_Fuuuck…_ You could actually help me if you let me ride your cock. Just _lay down!_” he complained.

“Grimmjow you can’t just take advantage of kind people like this. That is _not_ alright.”

“Fuck you and your stupid morals.”

Not worried about any threatening tones, because he thought something else might be wrong, Ichigo crossed his arms and monitored Grimmjow’s behavior.

“Can we just fuck?! I _hate_ talking about shit!”

“You and your brother both ‘hate talking’ and prefer fucking. That isn’t how you solve anything.”

“I’m eighteen it’s not like you’re banging jailbait, _buzzkiller_.”

“Also a word your brother used on me and it’s not persuasive. Grimmjow…I have literally no reason to do this and I know it won’t help you.”

“Well you fucked Bazz!”

“I shouldn’t have!” Ichigo sounded stressed…because he was stressed! Very, _very_ stressed! “You also _tricked_ me.”

“I want you to do it to me! Fuck! There’s your fucking reason.”

“I don’t even want to have sex with you. Ok?!” Ichigo folded his hands understandingly on his lap and tried he damndest to be levelheaded like an effective psychologist should be; he’d already made huge mistakes with Bazz…he was not going to make another with the other brother. “Grimmjow tell me something. Are you upset only because I said no at this moment or because I said ‘no’ to you but not to your brother?” Silence…and no answer. “I don’t want to be your thrill of the night, you got that?”

Grimmjow’s face twisted with anger and he smacked a fist on the bed, “You call me a ‘bastard’ then this shit, but you’re just a sad, lonely old man!”

Ichigo frowned hard. “I’m not the one who’s lonely here… Now, where’s my dog?”

“In the bathroom…I didn’t want him biting me or something.” Grimmjow shut his impudent face when he realized that the argument was pretty hopeless, he wasn’t even hard anymore, and stayed on the middle of the bed while his psychologist slid away to go let Zangetsu out of the bathroom.

When Ichigo opened the bathroom door the black Labrador immediately came scampering back out into the dim main room wagging his tail and scurried toward his doggie bed but stopped by the human’s bed and held his snoot up and sniffed around the edge. There were still two humans! _Two!_ He wanted to sniff the other human! There was no way that the dog could reach the one in the middle of the king-sized bed unless he jumped up, but before that Ichigo went to shoo Zangetsu to make the dog leave Grimmjow alone. Ichigo slowed down as he stopped by the end of the bed and looked toward the young man’s dimly lit form. Grimmjow was _crying_ now. This was a distressed and broken sort of crying, not bratty or crocodile. It was just _sad_. Ichigo sighed…with all of the shit floating around in this young person’s head it had to happen at some point he supposed. The man moved off and brought a tissue box from the bathroom and leaned to put it right in front of Grimmjow.

Angrily Grimmjow smacked the box away.

Zangetsu went after it, snuffling the box until his master came over and took it away so that his dog wouldn’t eat the tissues or cardboard. Ichigo straightened up and put the tissue box down on a table and pulled a couple clean tissues out, sat on one side of the large bed and held them out toward the young man who’d covered his face with his hands.

Grimmjow was currently digging his nails into his forehead and crying a lot but not quite sobbing. When touched he smacked at Ichigo’s hand.

Ichigo retracted it and sighed. “I didn’t mean to call you a bastard or make you feel like shit… Can you at least tell me something? It might be hard to answer.”

“What?!” Grimmjow snapped and furiously rubbed at his damp face with his hands. The tears wouldn’t stop, he was ashamed but they just wouldn’t stop!

“Where are your parents?” Since they had significant influence on how children grew up and their mention was so upsetting to Grimmjow…but Ichigo hadn’t heard the twins bitch about about parents even once. Well… until down in the lobby.

“It doesn’t matter!”

“Grimmjow, I wouldn’t ask if it didn’t matter. Both you and your brother are hellions and there’s no one taking care of you two it seems.”

“We’re eighteen and we don’t need them!” the teenager shouted and his voice cracked.

“Ssh…alright..! Damn.” Ichigo shook his head and just sat still on the side of the bed until his young client moved, tipped over more like, and Grimmjow just laid on the bed and hid his face. This had to be vastly humiliating for this young man… It didn’t take a genius to realize that these two brothers hadn’t been raised well. Ichigo found a way, without getting scratched, bitten or slapped to pull the bed’s covers back and over the naked young man and let Grimmjow fall asleep in the huge bed and himself in a moderately comfortable chair. Zangetsu curled up at his master’s feet happily for the night and they all got a chance to rest.

Read ALL my fanfictions on ArchiveofOurOwn.org. Art via: DeviantArt.com/FicticiousDelicious or FicticiousDelicious.Tumblr.com


	7. Part Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings per this chapter: the truth's uncovered, punks continue to be punks, DOGS DOING THINGS AND MAKING LIFE AWESOME

During the rest of their strenuous meetings, extended into more for free by Ichigo, the psychologist professionally and carefully got to the bottom of what had happened to the boys’ parents through Bazz’s sympathy for his brother. It was by getting Grimmjow to mention in front of Bazz how he had been so distraught on a chance meeting that he’d broken down and cried. The part about lying and begging for sex was left out. That news made Bazz tear up which had a sympathetic effect on Grimmjow; Ichigo thought he’d never see the day when they were both crying in his office but that meeting was the day. It sucked to be that upset but it was cathartic to let it out. Bazz couldn’t really care less about a psychologist that was trying to ‘help’ them, and cared more about his brother so when Ichigo gave Grimmjow a break he asked Bazz, for Grimmjow’s sake, what they’d lived through and Bazz just told him. No shit. No flirts. No nonsense. The truth just spilled out. After that Ichigo was actually able to make progress responsibly and start helping their attitudes and guiding them through some feelings to resolution. He was able to get Grimmjow’s side of their history too. The twins never quite stopped pestering Ichigo and would compete for his attention now and again but it wasn’t horrible behavior like before. An extrovert, Bazzard’s motivations were vengeful toward adults and a sadistic manner to entertain himself because he felt like he could never stop enough bad things from happening – mainly to his brother and himself. An introvert, Grimmjow’s motivations were angry from depression and self-loathing which neglect and trauma had sewn.

As the brothers' stories aligned it went something like this: even though they’d once lived in a comfortable house, Bazzard and Grimmjow’s mother had no empathy for them…in moments of her own weakness she shamed and criticized her sons’ every problem while their father was bigoted and constantly passing crude judgements on others while he waded through a spending addiction. The parents didn’t know the first thing about their twin boys as Grimmjow and Bazzard grew up around their work, money and marital problems. Bazz and Grimmjow weren’t emotionally loved much at all into their teens, past that cute baby age when – for a lot of bad parents – children weren’t more than accessories or unwanted _accidents_…especially when the parents hadn’t planned for twins. The impression of holding their parents back because their mother and father wanted to stop being parents and focus on their future retirement, as told to Grimmjow and Bazzard by their folks, and the burdensome sense of existence for being drains of their parents’ time and resources dug graves for these brothers’ stability right from the start. Comfortable houses couldn’t fix that. From age thirteen and up the boys stuck together tighter than ever and found comfort in substances like alcohol and pot and unfortunately for Grimmjow when he was fifteen, cocaine. To keep up with their medicating habits they learned the city’s streets in order to find their fixes and when they were finally sixteen their parents kicked Grimmjow out for snorting coke off the bathroom counter and of course Bazz angrily followed his brother. Feeling more than unwanted they cursed their parents for being cold and selfish and they never tried to go back home… Living in rundown apartments to hotels they couldn’t get proper jobs yet and took turns paying for these by stealing or soliciting themselves. Grimmjow felt the guiltiest so he took turns more often than Bazz…and that was their hellish life…for _two years_ until recently when they got caught and tried as adults for petty theft. They were lucky to still have their physical health but they’d both done a short amount of time in jail and were marked in the law’s eyes. It was a horrible life story and such a mess that it was impossible to fully untangle their heads now, but knowing the exact causes armed Ichigo with the means to inspire the twin brothers toward real solutions to make them into men rather than broken boys. They didn’t want screwed up lives anymore; they wanted to do better. Making small goals with them and giving proper guidance and support Ichigo knew he could help. He couldn’t put love back into their lives but he could blow wind in their sails. It was all he could do to inspire them to have hope and motivation. Fortunately…they were strong enough, smart enough and wanted better for themselves and each other so the sensible psychotherapy and counseling did work.

Why Ichigo chose to do what he did was so that people could make sense of their lives. No one troubled meant anything less than anyone else…

_[Five years later…]_

Even after their last meeting five years ago Ichigo would still sometimes see Bazz come by to meet Nel, who was closer to Bazz’s age and happy to hang out in gay bars and clubs with him all the time because they had fun still playing cards and now they talked over drinks as adults. Bazz and Ichigo regarded each other as politely as humanly possible for Bazz…but Grimmjow hadn’t come back once.

Dressed in a business casual manner today Ichigo smiled after his last client of the day walked out of the suite and Ichigo leaned on his office’s doorway when they were gone. His body was a little achy today. It wasn’t easy getting older…being middle-aged…but it sure was more satisfying knowing that he was still helping everyone and could go home after a good day’s work. The older you got the harder it was to think and function but if he stopped trying he would get dull sooner. A psychologist would know more than anyone.

Nel poked her head out of her own office when she’d heard the main door close, her long sea-green tresses were up in a stylish bun. “Hey good lookin’, are you all worn out?” She giggled. Nothing about aging five years had changed her happy attitude.

Ichigo continued to smile. The sun never seemed to stop shining with Nel, she was a psychological anomaly which was part of what made sharing this suite with her specifically so nice. “I’m tired…but not sapped entirely.”

“I’m going out tonight with some people you know, would you like to come along? If you have the vivacity left for an evening out that is.” She looked hopeful.

“Aaah…” Ichigo hesitated, watching Nel disappear into her office to get her belongings. He was a bit tired but he certainly didn’t want to be a drag and got an extra minute to think about it. Still leaning on his own office’s doorway Ichigo waited.

Nel walked back out shortly in her cute leather coat with her purse and a pair of heels on instead of the flats that were meant for work. She took her hair down and shook her head, tossing her wavy locks all over. “Do I look pretty?”

Ichigo gave a sage nod. She was always pretty. He wasn’t given much time to wonder who Nel was going out with though, as their suite’s door tinkled and opened, revealing such.

Bazz with his tall pink mohawk sprayed up erect, suitably for a man like him, and wearing a great leather jacket with a faded skull on its back, a raggedy shirt and ripped out jeans slipped right in. He’d grown into a man but he was still a _punk_. “Hi doc…” he rumbled at Ichigo in light greeting like usual, raising his brows twice in a badly flirty manner. He’d noticed that Ichigo was dressed nicely as usual. “Got a date tonight?”

“Hello Bazzard,” Ichigo mused back with a light smile. “No, but I think I’ll be alright on my own.” He was immune to Bazz’s shenanigans by now. They were just humoring each other but they could get along – man to man. Now that Ichigo knew who Nel’s company was, and arguably glad to see that Bazz was doing alright, Ichigo turned and politely excused himself from the young folks and was just about to walk back into his office when Bazz started in with more flack.

“That suuucks, don’t do that. Be my date!”

“No thank you Bazz.” Ichigo remarked over his shoulder and actually went into his office this time. Ichigo was a step from his desk when another person appeared in his office’s doorway…but Ichigo didn’t see whom.

“Or mine!” Bazz cawed in a higher pitched voice rather obnoxiously.

Ichigo turned to see what the hell Bazz was talking about and still haranguing him for when Ichigo saw a man with messy sky-hued blue hair and punkish clothing being shoved into his office’s doorway. The middle-aged man just watched.

Glancing at his brother as Bazz slugged his arm playfully, Grimmjow hissed a curse word and then straightened up with a glance at Ichigo as he realized that he was being observed, promptly dropping his stare to the floor when he realized how much attention that had drawn.

Now also in the doorway Bazz put a hand on his brother’s shoulder and talked at Ichigo. “Well if you won’t let me fuck you again and least courtesy fuck him.” …and shoved Grimmjow a stumbling few steps forward again, himself escaping into the waiting room of the suite.

Grimmjow looked like he was about to punch his brother. “Hey fuck you!”

“COUCHES HAVE STAAAAINS!” Bazz cawed from the other room. Obnoxious! There was a small ‘ew’ from Nel and then she was chattering with Bazz like usual as they waited on Grimmjow’s forced interaction to pan out…or not. It was a wonder if Bazz had bragged to her the whole story about how he’d seduced his psychologist twice…Ichigo sure hadn’t talked about it.

Oh so tolerant of these two’s brotherly antics, Ichigo tucked his hands into his slacks’ pocket and stood still while Grimmjow remained awkwardly in front of him and staring at the floor. It had been five years since he’d seen this brother and that nervous habit of staring away from people was stubbornly still there. Oh well, that habit was actually fine… Ichigo broke the ice. “You look well, I’m glad. What is your brother on about exactly?” Ichigo was purposefully being casual, like greeting someone he’d been expecting to return, though he was suspicious that something worth hearing was up with Bazz’s behavior to shove Grimmjow into his office.

Grimmjow’s blue eyes tipped up with a tentative stare. “Would you like to get a drink?” His voice was so much deeper than before. “Since you’re not my psychologist anymore I thought that’d be ok.”

“You know, I don’t want to be a buzzkill.”

That…wasn’t a no… Grimmjow looked a bit apprehensive, “You’re not…a buzzkill.”

Ichigo’s gave no intention up and stood silently to see if his old client really meant that.

“Please?”

That was so polite it was almost unreal. Ichigo made up his mind quickly. With a dignified stance he turned and shut his laptop and lifted his coat, checking it for keys, off of the back of his desk’s chair and walked toward the doorway while lifting a hand to turn out the office’s light. It seemed he’d accepted the offer. “One drink.” He hadn’t seen Grimmjow for years and wanted to hear from him. Ichigo found that Grimmjow was right on his heels and they locked up the offices and the suite before heading out into the building’s hall for their floor… Nel and Bazz were dicking around playfully ahead of them while Ichigo and Grimmjow walked behind the other two, side by side and quietly. It was too awkward. Trying to maintain dignity Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he watched Nel whisper to Bazz.

Bazz looked over a shoulder…and of course making a dick sucking gesture with his hand and mouth, he was lightly hit on the arm for doing so by Nel who whispered again and then Bazz nodded.

Well they were absolutely up to no good. Had this request of a drink been Grimmjow’s idea or theirs? The keen psychologist glanced at Grimmjow who was too busy watching his feet and sweating bullets very discretely to notice the antics. Seeing Grimmjow as a man now Ichigo found that introverted-ness charming in its way.

When they got to the elevators and the doors rolled back Ichigo and Grimmjow were shoved roughly into the empty elevator and just as the doors were rolling closed Nel and Bazz were smiling and waving. “See you on the ground fl-” Nel’s words were cut off.

Ichigo sighed, he wasn’t surprised but looked toward Grimmjow…whose expression was a different story entirely. The other man looked at him with wide, nervous eyes. Ichigo just calmly pushed the button for the ground floor.

“I didn’t ask them to do that,” Grimmjow pressed nervously.

Ichigo stepped back from the button panel and relaxed as the elevator dinged and started to travel down. “Don’t worry. They’re certainly impish over the idea of us being alone. I think it’s a bit of a game.”

“Yeah…” Grimmjow leaned back against the elevator’s wall trying to keep himself collected and silently hoping that no one else would get into the elevator with them.

“Actually I have something for you. It’s probably best if I give it to you without them watching.” Ichigo took a folded photograph out of his coat pocket and offered it in a hand to Grimmjow and the younger man gingerly took it and Ichigo watched him unfold it and Ichigo started to smile. “I was fifteen years younger when that was taken but you liked it so I think you should have it.”

The remainder of Grimmjow’s nervousness, its founding had been the worry of rejection, evaporated away and he reverted to his fun-self as he gazed at the picture he was still fond of. “I’m going to jack off to this again, you know that right?” A smile cracked on his lips.

“A younger me would be flattered,” Ichigo countered with a dignified expression and a stare forward at the elevator doors as he refused to be easy.

Grimmjow looked up from the picture tentatively but still smiling. “An older you should be flattered too.” When Ichigo only gave him a coy smile and a glance Grimmjow pocketed the picture and came over and with Ichigo’s eyes diligently watching him he explained, “You turn me on now even more than you used to.”

“I don’t prefer shallow relationships…” Ichigo tested. “This isn’t professional of me either.”

“You pretty much changed my life, this ain’t shallow attraction, and fuck professionalism, man! You're not even my psycho-shrink anymore.”

There was a grown silence as Ichigo was still not being easy.

“You don’t think I’m attractive or what?” Grimmjow still hated mind games… “Can I please just kiss you once?”

Ichigo lifted his hands as soon as Grimmjow had said that and placed them on the sides of Grimmjow’s face, leaning in with a kiss that was tender.

Sinking into that good feeling Grimmjow’s hands rested against the railing on the elevator’s wall. This felt like a thrill but better, more wholesome. Grimmjow’s lips and Ichigo’s parted with a gentle sound and Grimmjow rolled his eyes away first. “Aw shit…”

“To clarify I think you’re attractive in more ways than one.” Ichigo wondered why Grimmjow had cursed though….until he realized that with the way Grimmjow was standing he could feel a rise pressing against him. Oh. Surprise boner. “Perfectly natural,” Ichigo downplayed in surreal calmness.

“Fuckin’ easy for you to say when it’s not yours…perfectly fuckin’ embarrassing if my brother sees this.” Grimmjow backed up and quickly shook his jeans around a bit so that his boner wasn’t as much of an obvious bulge anymore. What had he expected to happen though?

By the time the elevator dropped to the ground floor Ichigo was laughing softly at Grimmjow’s attempt to conceal a pesky boner, then when the doors had rolled back they stepped out and had to wait for Nel and Bazz. Standing in the lobby of the skyscraper with Grimmjow was…_different_. It reminded him a little of the hotel lobby… Ichigo glanced toward Grimmjow who seemed more comfortable now. “Were you jealous of Bazz?”

“Yeah, of-fucking-course. Why did you turn _him_ down?”

“Your brother is great but his personality has always been a little much for me…” Ichigo offered a polite smile. “Not saying that to burn his qualities. I never intended for personal things to turn out the way that they have, but I was quite happy to see you again. That was…unexpected, and nice…”

Grimmjow grinned and looked away…a satisfied little thought skittering across his synapses. “Does that mean you want another kiss?”

Conversation was stopped abruptly by Nel and Bazz’s jubilant arrival on the ground floor. They all decided to walk to the gay bar and as the four all headed out of the glassy skyscraper and onto the city streets it was about thirty minutes of a walk in chilly weather. While the two younger hooligans, Bazz and Nel, energetically strode and chattered and joked they left the shier men to their own. Arriving at the gay bar they settled in quickly. Bazz complained about noticing that Ichigo had replaced the couches that he’d ‘passionately made love to him’ on and it became apparent that Nel actually already knew that embarrassing story from Bazz bragging…but it was only one drink later before Grimmjow ponied up for their first round and nudged Ichigo for something. With playful taunts trailing them from Nel and Bazz, Ichigo and Grimmjow stepped out of the bar with their coats on.

Ichigo held his coat closed and eyed the younger man. “Is there something you wanted us to talk about?” Considering the fact that Grimmjow had been the one to coax him outside.

Grimmjow stared at the pavement at their feet and shrugged. “Yeah but…somewhere else…”

“Would you like to go to a hotel?” Ichigo suggested fairly.

“Uh…nah. I’m kinda avoiding those.” Grimmjow’s blue eyes tipped up and went from scanning the streets out in front of the bar to fixing on the orange-haired man next to him. “Take me home, to your place? Is that ok?” His own apartment, shared with Bazz and an adopted dog, wasn’t necessarily a place he wanted someone he respected to see; it was home but it was also kind of a rundown mess.

With a fair nod Ichigo smiled agreeably, his home was by far more comfortable than a hotel. So the psychologist hailed a cab and they traveled silently the thirty more minutes it took to get to Ichigo’s home…Ichigo’s hand rested subtly on Grimmjow’s thigh for most of the ride and Grimmjow’s hand on top of that one. They were actually happy for each other’s company. When the cab ride ended they were left in front of some middle-class town houses all squished into one block, still very much in the city but a more cozy part of it, and Grimmjow followed Ichigo up the few stairs to one house. “The dog might come running to greet us if he isn’t sleeping.”

“That’s alright. I’m used to it, Bazz adopted a dog.”

Ichigo was already using his key to unlock the door and when it was open he let Grimmjow go in first. “Did he?”

“Yeah, a mutt. Also, if you’re a serial killer tell me now.”

“Absolutely not. It has to be a surprise.” With a chuckle Ichigo had turned on a light and was closing and locking the front door after they’d both gone in – one after the other. Zangetsu didn’t come running to greet them but the Labrador was around the house somewhere. Ichigo helped put their coats up on an old-fashioned rack in the modest foyer; the house was comfortably warm compared to the outdoors. He also took off his shoes and noticed Grimmjow copying him too. “If you want to wash up the bathroom is upstairs, I should to let Zangetsu out but make yourself at home.” Ichigo bowed his head apologetically as the middle-aged man hurried off to find his dog with some friendly whistles.

Grimmow looked around the brick and wood foyer as he was left alone, warmly lit and he could see more when Ichigo got further along because the other man was turning on some lights. This town house seemed really cozy and spacious for one in the city. There was an old, spiral metal staircase to go upstairs just ahead. A living room and what one could only assume to be a kitchen were through an open doorway to the left. Cozy and humble, with blankets on the couches and lots of pictures and art on the walls that were colorfully covered in earthy wallpapers, Grimmjow liked this old school decor. He didn’t make a comparison to his own apartment because these were just too different of living situations. He was surprised though that a psychologist didn’t make more money and live in a fancier place; they were kind of like doctors and all, right? Doctors for the heads of the troubled. Grimmjow moved further in with socks, his punkish torn jeans and mostly clean t-shirt left and wandered curiously to the spiral stairwell and climbed the tightly wound metal staircase and when he stepped into the upstairs hallway found there were three doorways to rooms extending back in a hallway from the stairs. The bathroom was the second door and Grimmjow wondered if Ichigo’s bedroom was the last one but there was this other room…with the door already open it was the first room. As Grimmjow peered in it was dark in there and ominous. The punkish man pushed the door open just a little bit more and flicked a lightswitch on the wall; surely ‘make yourself at home’ meant that checking out open rooms was ok. With a bright overhead light turned on Grimmjow squinted as this moderate space looked like a bedroom but everything was concealed under dust covers. It smelled like herbs in here. A sense of dread started to fill the man and backed up feeling like this was something he’d seen before.

“What’re you doing?”

Grimmjow jumped and nearly pissed himself. “Fuck! Oh… I’m…sorry…” The shaken punkish fellow nervously scanned the expression of the man who’d snuck up behind him, of course it was Ichigo, as the psychologist looked at him questioningly and held onto a full glass of presumably water and ice.

Ichigo held out the glass to Grimmjow who took it with a noticeably cautious touch; it didn’t take more than a few seconds for Ichigo to analyze the other man’s behavior as off. “Are you ok?”

“I’m…fine. The hell could be wrong?” Grimmjow laughed off his nerves, trying to play this cool but he was no more than his same shy and brash self as ever. For some reason things just didn’t feel right now…especially when Ichigo reached out to turn off the light and close the door to the room he’d just been looking in. Swallowing nothing but saliva Grimmjow just nodded, realizing how little he actually knew about the guy who’d taken him home and… “I’m just gonna…go and fuck up your bathroom. Gonna be a minute.” After Ichigo nodded to respond to him Grimmjow headed up the hall and hurried to the bathroom. The door shut and locked quickly.

Narrowing his eyes Ichigo was standing by the first door, a little bewildered… In time he walked after Grimmjow and gently knocked on the bathroom door with his knuckles of one hand. “Are you sure that you’re ok?”

“Fine, man! Dropping a duce, _do ya mind?_” Grimmjow poured the glass of ‘water’ out in the bathroom sink watching it nervously drain out of the basin. What was wrong with him?! He felt horrible and nervous as hell ever since seeing that other room.

Ichigo’s expression turned very concerned, he heard some rattling and then the sink turn on and then Grimmjow got pretty quiet. “Grimmjow, if something’s bothering you, you should tell me.” He was genuinely concerned. When he listened against the door he couldn’t hear anything. Ichigo tried the door. Locked. Grimmjow wasn’t a person without problems, even after all of the successful therapy, Grimmjow was usually able to cope though; he’d made sure that was possible before therapy ended. “Grimmjow please open the door.” After a few tense moments the lock clicked and Ichigo opened the door right away. He found the other man go back to sit on the side of the bathtub-shower; Grimmjow was holding his head. Ichigo let the door swing open fully and came into the bathroom slowly, standing by the sink next and trying to gauge what was going on because it was very clear that Grimmjow was not ‘fine’.

Fortunately Grimmjow started to talk without needing to be badgered, “I’m sorry. I just…I still get like this… I don’t know why stupid shit fucks with my head still…” Specifically he hadn’t exactly had good experiences in soliciting himself, especially when he went to people’s private residences…that room…the drink. They had just sort of subconsciously reminded him of some unpleasant things; this had jaded his perspective of Ichigo heavily for a short sum of minutes but Grimmjow knew he shouldn’t be afraid of Ichigo.

Already reminding himself of the things that had troubled his old client Ichigo knew better why Grimmjow was getting like this, thinking and feeling worried. He wondered if the punkish man even remembered what he wanted to talk about when Grimmjow had nudged him to leave the bar. “You remember how we talked about this stress maybe never quite going away?”

Grimmjow groaned unhappily and dug his nails into the skin around his face with hard pressing and left his hands up. Sometimes there was just nothing he could do to block out a feeling of dread quickly devolving into a hopeless abyss…fear…death… Did Bazz ever feel so fucked up? Grimmjow doubted so because of his brother’s confidence but maybe Bazz just hid it well.

The psychologist moved over closer and crouched at first, “We can always talk another time. Do you want to leave?”

“No.” Slowly the hands came down from his face and with small nail marks against his skin Grimmjow looked otherwise very conflicted. “It’s just embarrassing…”

Ichigo sat on the edge of the tub with Grimmjow and put an arm around him and his opposite hand on Grimmjow’s arm. “A ghost of something you don’t like about your past can be very embarrassing, but know that you have someone who still cares looking out for you while you’re with him. I care about you a little differently than I used to, but it’s still genuine. Your brother cares too. It’s ok to be embarrassed in front of me or him you know.”

Grimmjow’s eyes stayed on the floor and he didn’t smile.

Ichigo was friendly. “Would you like me to explain what that room was?” The seeming trigger of all of Grimmjow’s stress.

Grimmjow’s eyes lifted slow and curious-like. “A bedroom?”

“Sort of. That was my parents’ reading room. This used to be their apartment and when they both had to go to a home and passed away I didn’t know what to do with some of their belongings so I left their stuff tidy in one room and covered it all up. My parents were very nice people, I guess that room is like a memorial for now. It’s frozen in time. Much better than just a creepy bedroom in some stranger’s house, right?”

Grimmjow looked relieved to know that. “You know I still hate talking, because it’s fucking hard.”

Ichigo removed his comforting grasp on the punkish man and stayed on the edge of the tub. “Why did we leave the bar to talk then? To do something hard anyway you’ve got balls of steel, if you’ll pardon my crudeness.”

Grimmjow sighed, he hated seeming more relaxed as his thoughts were pulled out of the darkest places. “Be crude, I don’t care.” He knew it was necessary to talk sometimes. “I kinda just wanted to have you alone.” He watched his own lap and knees as he just stayed on the edge of the bathtub.

Ichigo smiled. ‘Have you alone’ meant more. “Alone to do things we don’t need to talk much for?”

“Yeah…” Grimmjow’s shy eyes stayed down, with his broiling ferocity suppressed. This was a decision made in sense not desperation, and he wasn’t looking to be ‘saved’ by it. He just wanted a kind of experience with Ichigo like he’d never had before; it was a less base desire than he’d had when he’d first met this psychologist but…the desire hadn’t gone away, it had actually gotten stronger. Now it was at least a bit more appropriate to act on it.

“Ok, we’ll find something to do.”

Grimmjow got another glass of water for himself and was given time to clean up in the bathroom. When he got out of the shower, as he was drying off with a towel he watched himself in the high bathroom mirror of the cabinet over the sink. He tried to press detrimental self-consciousness down hard but for some reason it was just nagging at him more than it ever had. Did his skin look good enough? Was he clean enough? Would Ichigo think he was weird for being so masculine and just wanting to be under another man? This was so different than soliciting himself… Grimmjow liked the way he looked and how strong his body was by himself but for some reason the butterflies and anxiety just wouldn’t stop when thoughts of Ichigo’s assessments applied. Fighting down the nerves Grimmjow came out of the bathroom in his jeans and t-shirt but with his socks folded up in his back pocket and walked around with the half-downed glass of water, trying to find his host; his hair was still damp and drying. The last door of the hallway, with a light on, Grimmjow pushed open and saw Ichigo laying back on his bed with a robe on, reading glasses, slippers and a novel. This was such an old-person habit! He snickered a little.

Ichigo looked up immediately at the sound of snickering. He rolled his eyes at Grimmjow’s amusement.

“Old and refined?” Grimmjow couldn’t help teasing since he’d been caught snickering anyway.

Ichigo was finishing reading a line and marked the page, folding the book closed and taking off the reading glasses and smartly folding those to put them on a nightstand next to his usual ones. “You’ll enjoy just laying around in a robe too at some point. Come here.” Ichigo patted the bed as he sat up a little against the padded headboard. “We can do whatever you’d like. Talking or not.”

Grimmjow swiped the door closed and carried his water to the bed in the well-lit room where he put it down on top of a dresser and stripped off his shirt; he knew what he wanted to do. He smelled herbs in here again… “What is that smell?”

“Sage, probably.” Ichigo watched as Grimmjow sat down on the opposite side on the bed and was rather unsurprised when Grimmjow tossed him a sealed condom. This one should fit, if not he had others.

“I don’t really wanna talk until after we fuck.” Grimmjow was pulling off his pants and kicking them off the end of the bed – left naked. The bare sculpted and healthy flesh of his person, with small scars and tamed bodily hair, was generically handsome to look at. “No offense.”

“That’s ok with me.” Ichigo started to untie his own garment and shrugged out of the robe, kicked off the slippers too, with a little friendly help from Grimmjow whose hands were large but gentle. Ichigo reached up with his own hands and smoothed over the dirty blonde hairs on Grimmjow’s chest and let himself slip the rest of the way out of the robe; so Grimmjow’s natural hair was light. His arms found their way up and around Grimmjow’s neck and started taking control as he held on and they kissed tenderly again. Ichigo laid down and helped Grimmjow climb over him, they held their slightly different curved cocks together and massaged them until they were steely hard which felt pretty good. Ichigo liked touching Grimmjow and Grimmjow seemed to like being touched too, judging by the lust-glazed stare he gave down as Ichigo felt the younger man really getting into this. After Ichigo had rolled the condom on and applied a little lubricant to Grimmjow and himself he got to feel the torturously sinful squeeze of Grimmjow’s body falling over him with a slow heated squeeze as Grimmjow lowered himself.

This forced a groan out of Grimmjow’s chest. He was finally getting to have someone he’d long desired. His hands held onto the other man’s leaner pecs as Ichigo’s squeezed at his fit ass and just closed his eyes as he allowed himself to sink and ride this feeling. The relief of getting what he wanted and it being better than he’d expected was sweltering. Instead of the sex mattering the most it was whom he was with, wrapped up in emotion.

After they fell into an easy pace Ichigo moved his hands forward and was thoughtfully tending to Grimmjow’s free cock and left with his mouth open slightly as he felt like he wouldn’t be able to breathe right if he closed it. Grimmjow’s body arched riding his and even as Grimmjow leaned over, pining for more kisses Ichigo’s hands and hips moved himself in the second body to a smooth pace.

Grimmjow felt the sweat and pleasure rolling in torrents and something extra…that was just from kissing Ichigo and being kissed back in a tender way. This was _so_ good. It wasn’t even hard, ball-knocking sex it was just getting to be with this specific man. Emotion. So this was what passionate and caring sex was like? He loved it. This straddling position eventually transitioned into Grimmjow being rolled over onto his back and the men finding their way under the warm covers and continuing. Grimmjow pined for more of Ichigo’s lips the entire time and squeezed at the slighter body rocking against him, unable to get enough of it even as he got a little sore. Half-open eyes blinked lustfully as he watched Ichigo’s body move over him and a mouth that wouldn’t fully close as he breathed a little harder between pairing of lips. They felt high on this and tender sex was just impressively satisfying. When Grimmjow’s breathing turned a bit more ragged as Ichigo, who knew how to treat a man, started to intentionally rub him the right way to make the man orgasm harder it was the slowest most satisfying climb, straight up until Grimmjow felt his body shoot into the peak in speechless bliss and came as he was let have that pleasure first. Indescribably fulfilling.

The hot semen had hit Ichigo on the chest in two spurts during this peak but it was still kind of coming out of Grimmjow’s relaxing member as Ichigo worked on himself more now. Holding onto Grimmjow’s fit body with an amorous cling, as it hugged tightly around his cock among movements, Grimmjow demanded more kissing from him and looked oh so sweetly subdued by the pleasure. Completely happy himself too, Ichigo found it very easy to get off to the image of Grimmjow’s pleasure and the squeezing heat and spilled his load with several deeper pumps now that he wasn’t trying to grind on the other man’s prostate. Ichigo’s breath shuddered as a huge pleasure washed through him and he leaned right up against Grimmjow, arms encircling the man and stayed inside of him as the last of his orgasm finished out with small thrusts of his cock to end it. The pleasure didn’t end quickly, it lingered soothingly. They both felt the cool tingle and prickle of their nerves dancing after the sex and when Ichigo did pull out he let Grimmjow stay on the bed and went to get a wet, warm cloth.

Funnily enough this tender care from Ichigo and a warm cloth afterward was actually kind of Grimmjow’s favorite part yet. He hadn’t really expected that… Something this good didn’t normally happen to him. His smooth nerves tingled before being smoothed out by the warm cloth drug over his core, thighs and butt mostly. When the cloth was put aside Grimmjow slid closer to Ichigo under the covers and pulled the other man into a cuddly embrace as they rested between the soft bedding. “I don’t ever want to leave your bed,” he’d mumbled without even really realizing what he was about to say. Grimmjow knew it wouldn’t solve all of his problems to be in Ichigo’s bed, but he wanted to be able to feel Ichigo more often; it felt like something worth working for in life, someone good to keep.

Ichigo smiled with a soft hum, taking to lightly scratching his nails across Grimmjow’s back and staying close under the covers. “You don’t really have to, and any time you want to come here you can.”

Grimmjow smiled with his eyes closed, he was sleepy. “Then I will. Don’t tell Bazz I said that…”

“Our secret, then.”

“Why’re you lonely when you’re so fuckin’ nice? It makes no sense.”

Ichigo’s eyes opened a little wider as he closely watched the other man then exhaled a calm breath. “I suppose I’m quite picky about my company.” He felt Grimmjow’s head shift against him with an affectionate rub.

~

We reckless souls all need somewhere to call ‘haven’ or ‘home’.

“DUDE!”

Startled, Ichigo spat out a piece of his morning toast for the sake of not choking on it. It was a sudden interruption from Bazz that had caused Ichigo to spit out his toast. He was sat at a counter in the kitchen while Grimmjow and Renji, a man that it turned out Bazz also knew but particularly well, were in the living room behind him watching morning TV this weekend. Bazz was now living with his dog in the spare upstairs room, converted from a reading room into a bedroom for him, while his brother shared Ichigo’s bedroom and respected Grimmjow and Ichigo’s blooming relationship for the most part. They both paid rent though. Renji was a guest and only here because, Ichigo assumed after hearing someone sneak in late when Grimmjow was already in bed, that Bazz and Renji had had a ‘sleep-over’. Ichigo coughed a little.

“DUUUUDE!” Bazz slapped the counter and made Ichigo flinch then directed his eyes at the living room where his brother and Renji were looking at him like he’d gone crazy. He ignored the opportunity to tease Ichigo about coughing.

“Out with it Bazz,” Ichigo croaked flatly after washing the crumbs in his mouth down with a swig of coffee.

“Puppies,” Bazz stared right at Ichigo again.

Ichigo looked _confused_.

“Boobs?” Renji tried to figure as he watched the odd interaction.

Grimmjow stayed dead quiet because he had _no_ idea.

Bazz waved his hands and shook his head, flicking a strip of pink hair away from his eyes as he looked between all of the guys. “Zangetsu is fuckin’ the shit out of Shiro the Second.” With Ichigo’s permission he’d renamed his dog to that even though Ichigo’s first dog Shiro had been a boy and Shiro the Second was a girl; it was an homage of sorts. “Tripple ‘x’ doggy style.”

“Are you serious?!” An alarmed Ichigo left his plate and cup with a clatter and headed swiftly around Bazz for the small backyard’s door through the kitchen. He came back in less than a minute with a long sigh after confirming; he knew Bazz hadn’t let that happen on purpose but damnit…what were they going to do if there was a big litter?

Bazz was grinning. “I’m so proud!”

Renji rolled his eyes. “You’re weird Bazz.”

“Shiro the Second is all grown up! I just want this house to be _covered_ in dog hair!” Bazz swept his hands out to either side. “_Covered _in it! I want to sleep under a blanket of dogs all crowded on the bed for warmth. I want to be loved by all dogs and all people! Do not trample my dreams.”

Grimmjow stayed absolutely silent but he was smirking, his damn brother had always wanted lots of dogs.

Renji shrugged and casually remarked as he went back to watching TV with a fist propping up his chin and his elbow on the couch’s arm, “I don’t want that, where are _we_ supposed to hang?”

“Couch. Couches here have too few stains as it is.” Bazz felt maliciously disagreeing eyes upon him and glimpsed Ichigo reaching for an electric fly swatter probably to hit him with and Bazz booked it into the living room, flopping down on top of Renji and Grimmjow’s laps and clinging to them and begging them to save him.

An amused Renji slapped Bazz on the ass.

Bazz pulled on his brother’s shirt. “Help me, now I’m being debauched!”

“Fuck off, dirty bro!” Hilariously weirded out immediately by all that Grimmjow dumped his strange brother squarely on Renji and escaped to stand by Ichigo near the kitchen. When Renji and Bazz started making exaggerated noises to antagonize, Grimmjow drug Ichigo away and went out to eat bagels on the front step. “Weird question…”

“Go ahead.” Ichigo was working on his bagel.

“Am I a bad boyfriend or a good guy?” Grimmjow flicked his eyes toward Ichigo, he was just nervously fiddling with his bagel.

“You’re a ‘good-guy-punk boyfriend’. At least I think you’re pretty good,” Ichigo’s commentary fell after he got a bite of bagel down.

“Why?”

Ichigo squinted, the few lines on his handsomely aged face creasing more. “Where should I start the praise? The fact that you don’t leave beard clippings in the sink, the sex, your wave music, I don’t always have to think of date ideas, you’re funny, positive, intelligent, amusing…just tell me when it’s too much.” He started to grin.

Grimmjow was back to grinning himself, “Nah, nah, go until you run out. My ego’s a bit peckish for a snack.” So Ichigo continued while they sat on the step with a narrow street lined with cars and the town-houses across the way. This place was jammed together like any city might be but it really felt like just them in the moment. Grimmjow hated the city with a bitterness but if he always had a place in it with Ichigo he’d be fine. The litter of Labrador puppies, ten, arrived a few months later and Ichigo found out exactly how much _both_ brothers loved dogs when they protested giving a single one away by threatening to stand naked in front of his house until he let them keep all of the dogs…but they did get them fixed! For years ahead it took _three_ men to walk _twelve_ big, lovable, multicolored Labradors, sometimes Renji and Nel came along too, Grimmjow and Bazz finally got to escape into the nature of the city by visiting every available park and pet-friendly, naturesque pavilion for an hour almost every day…and they spent half a paycheck every month on dog food and bones instead of cigs and drugs.

Read ALL my fanfictions on ArchiveofOurOwn.org. Art via: DeviantArt.com/FicticiousDelicious or FicticiousDelicious.Tumblr.com


End file.
